Biorite
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Un oscuro secreto se ocultaba en su memoria. De salir a la luz, se habría desatado una guerra de terribles consecuencias. El secreto debía morir, y ella debía morir con él. No había margen de error. Todo elemento externo era un obstáculo, y a los obstáculos se los sacaba del camino. Li Shaoran no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho al aceptar a una desconocida en su casa.
1. Shot 1

Aquí regreso yo a la carga con un nuevo proyecto, nuevamente de la mano de los personajes de CCS. Espero de corazón que lo disfruten, y de antemano agradezco su apoyo y comentarios. Realmente me interesa saber su opinión, pues es un nuevo terreno para mi y he decidido modificar en cierta forma mi estilo de escritura. Les agradezco otra vez e infinitos abrazos.

* * *

**Sakura y todos su personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

* * *

**BIORITE **

Por:

_Bel'sCorpse_

* * *

-1-

"_¿Tienes guardia esta noche? Kenji quiere ir al cine, pero dice que tienes que acompañarnos." _

Soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas de montura metálica. Se acarició el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de mantener a raya una punzante jaqueca.

—No lo sé, todavía no publican el boletín —repuso con voz cansina. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde y ya estaba a punto de desmayarse del cansancio—. Lo más probable es que sí, con lo del accidente de la autopista la sala de emergencias está repleta, incluso tuvimos que trasladar pacientes a otros hospitales.

"_Ya me lo suponía. Te llevo de algo de comer a eso de las ocho, que conociéndote no has desayunado todavía. Nos vemos, Xiao Lang"_

Se despidió también y colgó. Ya iban tres días seguidos que pasaba encerrado en el hospital controlando el flujo de pacientes que habían abarrotado la sala de emergencias. Tres noches atrás se había producido un choque en cadena de casi sesenta autos en plena autopista. Un tráiler se había volcado en un tramo de la vía no iluminado y los autos se dieron unos contra otros. De los ciento veinte heridos, mas de la mitad estaba en cuidados intensivos, otros cuantos no habían salido del quirófano y el resto habían sido reubicado en clínicas pequeñas distribuidas por la ciudad. Y él, como jefe de emergencias, estaba encargado personalmente del bienestar de todas esas personas.

Volvió a acariciarse el puente de la nariz y una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el cráneo cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Ya publicaron el boletín —le dijo el recién llegado—. Estamos de guardia otra vez.

Shaoran asintió vagamente y cerró los ojos.

—Kenji quiere ir al cine. Meiling me llamó —añadió—. No he visto a mi hijo en más de una semana.

Eriol le dedicó una mirada de compasión a su amigo y se sentó frente a él. Tenía varios folios entre los brazos, la mayoría historias clínicas de sus pacientes. Las dejó sobre el escritorio y escogió un folio de color azul.

—Tenemos un problema —soltó de repente. Shaoran se había enderezado en la silla y lo miraba con ojos de cansancio—. Hay una paciente sin nombre en la UCI y la policía necesita que se la identifique.

—¿Probaste registros dentales, exámenes de laboratorio, exámenes de sangre?

Eriol asintió.

—No hay nada, es como si no existiera. No hay rastro de ella en ninguna base de datos.

—¿Está consciente?

—Sí, o eso me confirmaron las enfermeras; pero lo que me extraña es que, a pesar de que la encontraron en el sitio del accidente, su cuerpo presenta heridas de otro tipo: golpes, cortes, e incluso una herida de bala. Tiene varias contusiones en el rostro y la nariz rota, aunque de eso se encargaron ya en el quirófano.

Shaoran gruñó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para dar con su identidad?

—A lo sumo un par de semanas, pero la policía no puede acercársele mientras esté internada.

Shaoran guardó silencio unos minutos, su mente en varios lugares a la vez. Finalmente se puso de pie y le quitó a Eriol el folio de las manos.

—Vamos a verla.

Los pasillos del hospital eran un hervidero de gente. Doctores, enfermeras, familiares iban de un lado a otro. Algunos médicos se detenían a saludar a Shaoran y otros cuantos a reportar los avances de sus pacientes. Él les respondía sin ralentizar en lo más mínimo el paso, pues quería dejar zanjado el tema de la muchacha desconocida y encerrarse en su oficina a dormir un rato. Eriol lo llevó por varios pasillos hasta la UCI, dónde reinaba un silencio un tanto desconcertante. Se detuvieron frente a la última puerta del pasillo y entraron a una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas. La ventana tenía las cortinas corridas y en la mesa junto a los equipos que controlaban las constantes vitales de la chica reposaba un jarrón von flores.

—Hikaru las trajo, dijo que le parecía lo correcto —explicó Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes lo sentimental que es.

—Ayúdame a revisarla.

La mujer en la cama tenía el rostro morado de los golpes que había recibido, pero aun así se podía apreciar bajo la hinchazón un rostro de facciones delicadas. Tenía el cabello largo, de un castaño claro bastante desvaído, y un ojo egipcio tatuado en la muñeca. Sin inmutarse, el castaño levantó las sábanas dejando al descubierto un cuerpo curvilíneo, plagado de heridas. Tras un rápido vistazo localizo la herida de bala en el muslo y una puñalada en la parte baja del estómago.

—¿Tiene algún problema interno? —preguntó Shaoran sentándose junto a ella en la cama mientras presionaba delicadamente en la zona del torso.

—Dos costillas rotas, luxación del hombro derecho, los huesos de las manos fracturados, y el fémur astillado. Le pegaron una paliza inhumana, pero se defendió bastante bien. El hombro de lo lastimó disparando un arma de grueso calibre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es exactamente lo mismo que me pasó en mi primera práctica de tiro, además encontraron residuos de pólvora en su piel y su ropa.

—Ya.

Shaoran pasó gran parte de una hora revisando concienzudamente hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo inerte de esa muchacha. Y sin poder evitarlo una terrible indignación se apoderó de él. Él no consentía el abuso de ningún tipo, mucho menos a una mujer. Pero a la par que lo enfurecía, también lo llenaba de curiosidad. ¿Por qué motivo le habían disparado y qué la había llevado a ella a disparar? ¿Por qué a pesar de verse tan delicada sus músculos ofrecían la apariencia de alguien que entrenaba constantemente? Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Parece que las costillas están empezando a sanar, pero por si acaso quiero radiografías del tórax, las manos y el fémur; dependiendo del estado en el que estén sus huesos ordenaré una segunda operación. También quiero un hemograma completo y un examen toxicológico. Ah, y un encefalograma —volvió a cubrirla con las mantas y luego reguló el goteo del suero—. Asígnale a Hikaru cualquiera de mis pacientes, que de ella me encargo yo.

—Tendré los resultados lo más pronto posible —Eriol ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Eso es todo por ahora.

Eriol asintió y se fue.

Shaoran se quedó allí unos minutos más, contemplando a la muchacha y casi se le paraliza el corazón cuando ésta se incorporó de golpe. Abrió los ojos un momento, pero sabía que no podía verlo y luego volvió a caer sobre la almohada como si nada hubiese pasado. El castaño salió de allí rápidamente con la intención de llevársela al tomógrafo de inmediato. Algo no andaba bien en la mente de esa mujer.

* * *

—¡Papi!

Un niño de cinco años entró corriendo como tromba en la recepción, con una capa roja ondeando tras él. Shaoran lo atrapó a media carrera y lo levantó en brazos para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Unos momentos después se les unió una mujer de largo cabello negro y sugerente figura. Meiling sonrió con cariño a su primo y le dio un breve abrazo.

—Te traje una hamburguesa —le mostró una bolsa de papel—. No tuve tiempo de cocinar.

—No pasa nada, gracias —se puso a Kenji sobre los hombros—. ¿Me acompañas a hacer las rondas, doctorcito? —le preguntó a su hijo con ese tono de voz tan dulce que solo usaba con él—. Rika quiere verte —añadió, dirigiéndose a su prima—. Dijo que vayas a la estación del segundo piso.

—Mientras sea para decirme que Terada por fin le propuso matrimonio, caso contrario no pienso prestarle atención —le entregó la comida a Shaoran—. No te demores mucho, mañana Kenji tiene un paseo al acuario y tengo que llevarlo más temprano a la escuela.

—Dame una hora.

Y con el niño sobre los hombros regresó a su oficina por unas cuantas cosas y su estetoscopio. Kenji se lo quitó ni bien tuvo oportunidad y comenzó a escuchar el latido de su propio corazón.

—¿Has pasado bien en casa de tía Meiling? —preguntó Shaoran, recorriendo nuevamente los pasillos.

—Mucho y siempre me compra dulces —repuso en voz baja. Su papa le había dicho que no se podía gritar en el hospital—. Y me lleva a la escuela, y al parque y a tomar helado.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Es que te quiere mucho.

—¿Cuándo irás a casa, papi?

—Pronto, doctorcito, te lo prometo.

Habían llegado ya a una de las habitaciones que Shaoran debía visitar. Dejó a Kenji en el piso, enderezó su capa y entró con él. Varios de los pacientes de Shaoran estaban familiarizados con Kenji y siempre agradecían su visita. Mientras Shaoran hacía su chequeo, él los distraía contándoles lo que había hecho ese día o relatándoles su último sueño, que casi siempre tenía que ver con superhéroes.

En espacio de media hora Shaoran ya había visitado a casi todos sus pacientes, solo le faltaba una última habitación de la UCI. Estaba considerando si debía llevar consigo a su hijo a ver a la muchacha desconocida, pero realmente no tuvo tiempo de decidirse, por que ya habían llegado allí y Kenji ya había abierto la puerta. Vaciló unos momentos en el pasillo y al entrar se llevó la genuina sorpresa de encontrarla despierta con un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz en las manos. Kenji estaba sentado junto a ella, para nada afectado por su aspecto, preguntándole por sus dibujos.

—Disculpa, mi hijo es muy curioso —dijo, repentinamente nervioso. La chica tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto nunca—. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy tu médico. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Molida —repuso ella con voz ronca—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

—Tres días —se sentó el también en la cama—. Te encontramos en medio de un accidente de tránsito. ¿Recuerdas como llegaste allí?

La mirada de la muchacha se desenfocó un momento y luego, después de un minuto de silencio, negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No sé. No sé nada.

Shaoran contuvo la respiración un momento. Amnesia. Una de las cosas más impredecibles de la medicina, podía durar días, años y a veces toda la vida.

—¿Puedo ver? —le preguntó más por llenar el silencio que por genuino interés. Ella le entregó el cuaderno. En la mitad de la hoja estaba dibujado con impresionante fidelidad el Empire State—. Dibujas muy bien.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?

—Hasta que te recuperes por completo, te lastimaron bastante.

La muchacha iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelantó llamando a la puerta. La cabeza de Meiling se asomó por la rendija.

—Disculpen la interrupción; Shaoran, tengo que llevármelo, ya es tarde.

El aludido asintió y se puso de pie.

—Kenji, ya escuchaste a tu tía, es hora de irse.

El niño asintió, pero no se movió. Sus ojos estaban pegados al cuaderno de dibujo y un aura de concentración parecía emanar de él. Entonces parpadeó varias veces seguidas y despertó de su trance. Sonrió a la muchacha y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Ella se quedó estática unos momentos antes de devolverle el gesto.

—Ya no tengas miedo, onee-chan, ese lugar está lejos de aquí —la abrazó un poco más fuerte—. Mi papi va a cuidarte, así como me cuida a mí.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla, saltó de la cama, se despidió de su padre y se escabulló fuera de la habitación. Meiling, sin saber que decir, se despidió también. Una vez solos, Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Kenji era un niño amigable, pero jamás se acercaba de esa forma a un extraño.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que dijo su hijo? —preguntó entonces la chica—. ¿Usted va a cuidarme?

La pregunta lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Por supuesto, ese el mi trabajo —repuso a la final.

La chica sonrió y paso a una página en blanco de su cuaderno.

—Mi nombre es Sakura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es lo único que recuerdo.

* * *

_BIOCORP, NEW YORK. USA. _

_OCHO MESES ATRÁS_

_[SALA DE SESIONES 21:00 HRS] _

—_Se ha discutido ya varias veces el rendimiento de este proyecto. Ninguno de los sujetos puede resistir la droga, mucho menos el entrenamiento —la mujer se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello y suspiró. Su nombre era Irina Black y era la cabeza del departamento de Seguridad Nacional—. Hemos gastado millones de dólares en esto y se han sacrificado varias vidas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para obtener resultados? _

_Jonathan Seagal, director de Biocorp, soltó un pesado suspiro. Por más de un año Irina y el presidente de los Estados Unidos le habían respirado en la nuca exigiendo respuestas. Su último proyecto había atraído la atención de varias organizaciones y países y para evitar una guerra innecesaria, Irina había comprado los derechos de propiedad del proyecto. Como ella decía, se había invertido bastante dinero y se habían sacrificado vidas, todo en nombre de la ciencia. Pero su proyecto, que funcionaba maravillosamente en prototipo, no tenía ninguna utilidad cuando se lo llevaba a escala real. Solo en las últimas doce horas seis sujetos habían muerto, incapaces de soportar la fase de preparación. _

—_Te lo he explicado ya, Irina, necesito militares, marinos, policías, hombres y mujeres con gran capacidad física. Hasta solo me has conseguido convictos, drogadictos y amas de casa desesperadas. Sus cuerpos son demasiado débiles para resistir un químico tan fuerte. Si quieres resultados, dame buenas herramientas de trabajo. Si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. _

_Irina frunció el ceño. Jonathan la había jodido con ese tema más de un año, pero simplemente no podía cumplirle ese capricho. Las cobayas que él pedía eran la élite del país, uno de sus más importantes pilares y regalarlos así como así a un científico con complejo de dios era lo último que quería. Pero debía admitir también que necesitaba que el proyecto funcionara, muchas cosas dependían de aquello. _

—_Y tú ya conoces la respuesta, Jonathan, no puedo darte lo que me pides. _

—_Entonces no pudo continuar con el proyecto. _

_Una tercera persona observaba la escena en aburrido mutismo. Su nombre era Kishimoto Akio, un japonés-americano de cabello negro y rasgados ojos azules. Tenía entre las manos el reporte que Jonathan había redactado para la reunión. Lo había leído ya cuatro veces y debía admitir que lo había impresionado. Tenía buenos ideales y la forma en la que llevaba acabo sus experimentos era impecable y compartía con él la necesidad de cobayas más fuertes. Con un grupo de debiluchos no iba a llegar muy lejos. _

—_Si me permiten opinar —se enderezó en la silla. Irina y Jonathan se callaron de inmediato—, aquí nuestro compañero científico tiene razón, querida, definitivamente se necesitan soldados resistentes. Y antes de que comiences con la misma cantaleta, yo tengo la solución que los complacerá a los dos. ¿Cuántos de nuestros laboratoristas no están preparándose para el examen de la CIA y del FBI? Ellos cumples con los requisitos que impones, Jonathan. Resistencia física, buena masa muscular, hábitos sanos, y por sobre todo, inteligencia superior. Si el objetivo es crear soldados y espías perfectos, quién mejor que ellos —cerró el folio y se puso de pie—. La matriz de tu laboratorio está llena de esas ratas blancas, ofréceles la oportunidad de tener una ventaja en el examen y se apuntarán voluntariamente a probar la droga y el resto de pruebas que quieras hacerles. Pero Jonathan, no te confíes, tú mejor que nadie sabes que sólo uno de ellos va a sobrevivir. _

_Se despidió del científico y salió de la sala. Irina también recogió sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse. _

—_Envíame una lista con los nombres de tus candidatos. Me encargaré de que el presidente la apruebe. _

_Y sin añadir nada más, salió rápidamente de allí._

* * *

La alarma lo despertó a las tres de la mañana, justo a tiempo para su siguiente ronda. Se desperezó en la silla y se levantó con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Se sentía mucho mejor que cuando se había acostado y eso que sólo había dormido una hora y algo más. Se puso la bata arrugada y salió del repostero en silencio para no despertar a Eriol. Los pasillos del hospital estaban desiertos a esa hora, salvo por la ocasional figura de una enfermera en la distancia. Conteniendo un bostezo, comenzó con su recorrido rutinario. Revisó monitores, equipos, heridas, reguló sueros y demás, todo con el sueño cerrándole los ojos. Pero como ya le iba sucediendo dos veces en el día, al llegar a la UCI todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. En todos los años que llevaba trabajando en el hospital y lidiando con cosas capaces de quebrarle los nervios al más templado de los médicos, nunca había sentido ese desasosiego al enfrentarse con un paciente. No sabía que tenía esa mujer que lo alteraba tanto. Tal vez su resignación al aceptar que había perdido la memoria, porque él estaba acostumbrado a calmar pacientes histéricos. Todo en ella, desde su apariencia hasta su forma de comportarse era extraño. Por eso vaciló frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero finalmente se impuso y entró.

Era la segunda vez que la encontraba despierta y con el cuaderno de dibujo en las manos. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de concentración y los moretones casi habían desaparecido. Aquello lo descolocó un poco. Se la quedó mirando un momento. Eso era imposible. Hacia apenas unas horas su cara estaba todavía hinchada y morada. No podía haberse recuperado tan rápido.

—¿Sakura? —La aludida automáticamente dejó de dibujas para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban nublados del cansancio—. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierta? —que pregunta más estúpida, pensó.

—Dibujar —le dio la vuelta al cuaderno para mostrarle el bosquejo de una enorme ciudad cubierta por la lluvia. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba viendo una imagen de la ciudad de Tokio—. A veces veo cosas y las dibujo, pero no entiendo lo que significan.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Tokio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Soy japonesa?

Shaoran la miró con detenimiento.

—Tienes ciertos rasgos, pero hay algo de norteamericano en ti. El color de tu cabello, rus ojos, incluso tu estatura. Eres más alta que una japonesa promedio.

—¿De qué color son mis ojos?

—¿No sabes como te ves?

—No.

Shaoran no sabía que decir. La amnesia de esa chica era tan severa que hasta se había olvidado de su apariencia. Soltó un suspiro. En algún momento de esa conversación había decidido hacer hasta lo indecible para ayudarla e iba a empezar cuanto antes. Le quitó el cuaderno de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa luego corrió las sábanas y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. La puñalada no era más que una cicatriz y la herida de bala iba por el mismo camino. Incluso de atrevía a afirmar que si le hacía una radiografía, vería que sus huesos estaban prácticamente sanos.

—Vamos al baño —dijo con voz temblorosa.

La ayudó a llegar hasta allí y le tapó los ojos para que no pudiera verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Tómalo con calma y no te asustes —la chica asintió con firmeza—. Pues ésta eres tú, Sakura.

Le quitó la mano del rostro y se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. Sakura se contemplaba fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, desde el larguísimo cabello castaño, pasando por la cara, hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Transcurrieron varios minutos así, Shaoran arrimado a la pared, Sakura mirando su reflejo. Al parecer no se reconocía. Iba a ser muy difícil ayudarla.

—¿Tengo un tatuaje? —Preguntó, señalándose la muñeca izquierda—. ¿Qué significa?

—Es el ojo que todo lo ve, un antiguo símbolo egipcio que protege a su portador de las malas energías.

Sakura asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se echó otro vistazo y salió del baño. Shaoran la siguió de inmediato.

—¿Cómo perdí la memoria?

—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, hay muchas cosas extrañas a tu alrededor —se sentó en una silla mientras ella se repantigaba en la cama—. Dime que es lo que recuerdas.

—Lugares, más que todo —repuso de inmediato—. Pero son ciudades distintas, por eso dibujo. Reconozco ciertas calles, otras no, a veces ni siquiera sé dónde quedan.

—¿Recuerdas que hacías allí?

Sakura negó.

—Sólo veo una imagen, como una fotografía.

—¿Algo más?

—Voces, muchas voces. Alguien gritando mi nombre, otra persona dando instrucciones, y algo sobre una dosis de medicamentos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sakura se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa para tomar el cuaderno.

—Hice algo para ti —le entregó una de las cuartillas, perfectamente doblada.

Shaoran recibió la hoja, perplejo y la abrió. Era un retrato de ella misma, dibujando, con Kenji a su izquierda y él a su derecha, tal cual habían estado esa tarde. El detalle de los rostros, la ropa, incluso las sombras era exquisito. La expresión de su hijo era de puro embeleso, mientras que la suya reflejaba ansiedad y confusión. Cómo Sakura había notado todo aquello, se le escapaba.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —se guardó la hoja en la bata.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. Había pasado allí más tiempo del debido.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Si necesitas algo puedes llamar a una enfermera.

—Está bien, Shaoran. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento esperó encontrarse con la radiante sonrisa de su hijo, pero entonces recordó que estaba en casa de Meiling y que no lo vería hasta la noche. Bueno, así aprovechaba la soledad para dormir un rato. Soltó sus cosas en el sofá de la sala y se metió en la cocina en busca de una cerveza. Se bebió media botella de un trago, intentando apagar sus pensamientos, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, no podía sacar a Sakura o a ese maldito dibujo de su cabeza. Después de salir de la habitación de Sakura deambuló por los pasillos del hospital con el cerebro desconectado. Por eso se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había regresado al repostero y que Eriol parecía tener un buen rato llamándolo. Desde ese punto de la madrugada todo se puso borroso hasta que hace una hora le permitieron marcharse a casa. Y debía celebrarlo, porque por primera vez en dos meses tenía el día libre.

Se terminó la cerveza y sacó otra botella antes de marcharse a su habitación. Los muebles e incluso la cama presentaban un aire de abandono. Únicamente el cuarto de Kenji y el de huéspedes, dónde Meiling se quedaba a dormir usualmente se veían habitados. Sin importarle mucho la ligera capa de polvo se lanzó en la cama y clavó la mirada en el techo. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando su móvil comenzó a berrear. Descolgó y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

"_¿Ya saliste? Espero que sí. Debo asistir a una reunión de diseño a las doce y la niñera de Kenji no vendrá hoy. Pensé en dejarlo con tu madre, pero no tengo tiempo de ir a la mansión y volver."_

—Estoy en casa, tráelo —repuso, su voz desbordando cansancio—. Tal vez consiga que se duerma un rato. ¿Cómo le fue en el acuario?

"_Bastante bien, le regalaron una tortuga y la lleva de un lado para el otro. Me tomé la libertad de comprarle una jaulita y demás cosas. Sé que no te gustan los animales, pero ya pues. Nos vemos."_

La línea murió.

Dejó el móvil y la cerveza a un lado y se incorporó con dificultad. De un momento a otro se iba a desmayar y con Kenji en la casa podía pasar cualquier cosa. Era en momentos como ese en el que consideraba conseguirse una niñera puertas adentro o en el peor y más improbable de los casos, una esposa. Ser padre soltero era un asco. Y a pesar de que habían pasado cinco años aún se le hacía difícil superar que su prometida lo abandonó, y al año había regresado con un bebé en brazos. No había duda de que era su hijo y para que no se le olvide, dejó al niño en la sala y se marchó antes de que él se diera cuenta. Y Dios, había sido difícil. Dividirse entre el hospital y un recién nacido puso a prueba su paciencia y fuerza mental. Aprendió solo a cuidar a otro ser humano, aprendió a controlar aquel pánico que se apoderaba de él cuando su hijo estaba en peligro. Y aprendió a vivir para alguien más y no sólo para sí mismo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se metió en el baño. No se demoró ni diez minutos en la ducha. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y el familiar eco de la risa de su hijo.

—Shaoran —era Meiling, sonaba algo agitada—. Aquí estás —entró a la habitación y le echó un rápido vistazo—. Mañana no puedo quedarme con Kenji, tenemos problemas en la oficina y el jefe nos necesita a todos ahí.

—¿Y Karin? ¿Ella no puede ayudarme?

—Tiene exámenes, no ha salido de su casa en dos semanas.

—Llamaré a mis hermanas a ver si pueden ayudarme, si no me lo llevó al hospital. Alguna de las enfermeras seguro que lo cuida.

Meiling asintió.

—Yo me voy o llegaré tarde —le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Si me desocupo temprano paso por el monstruo y lo cuido hasta que salgas. Te quiero.

Meiling ya se había marchado para cuando él llegó a la sala. Se sentó al lado de Kenji, quién jugaba con su tortuga. Le besó en la coronilla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Shaoran, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No lo sé, veamos una película.

—¿Y que quieres comer?

—Pizza —soltó enseguida.

Shaoran soltó una risita y mientras llamaba a la pizzería desde su móvil se fue a la cocina por una tercera cerveza y una gaseosa en lata para Kenji.

—Ya está, llega en media hora. ¿Quieres algo más, doctorcito?

—No, papi —el pequeño seguía jugando con la tortuga. El animal iba de un lado al otro en su jaulita, metiendo la cabeza en el agua y luego ocultándola dentro del caparazón—. ¿Mañana tienes que ir al hospital?

Shaoran suspiró. Necesitaba una niñera urgente.

—Sí, pero adivina.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vienes conmigo.

—¡Yupi!

Kenji dejó la tortuga y se puso a saltar por toda la sala. El móvil de Shaoran comenzó a berrear de repente. Tras obligar a Kenji a sentarse, contestó.

"_Buenas tardes, Li-san. Disculpe que lo moleste en su día libre, pero ha pasado algo con uno de sus pacientes y pienso que debe saberlo." _

—¿Qué pasa, Rika?

"_Me entregaron los resultados de los exámenes que ordenó y así los revisé así como pidió, pero algo no está bien. Las fracturas desaparecieron por completo, no hay el más mínimo daño a su estructura ósea. Tampoco hay rastro de tóxicos en la sangre, no hay alergias ni infecciones."_

—¿Estás segura de que esas pruebas están bien?

"_Sí. Incluso fui a hacer una revisión en persona. Li-san, Sakura-san se ve _perfecta_. Los moretones se fueron, no quedaron cicatrices, la pequeña operación de nariz que se le hizo está alterada." _

Shaoran guardó silencio unos minutos. Que mierda estaba pasando. Una recuperación así de rápida era imposible.

—Quema todo, no dejes que nadie la vea y encárgate tú de atenderla. Mañana iré a arreglar todo esto.

"_¿Quiere una copia?"_

—Sí, guárdala en la caja fuerte de mi consultorio.

"_Entendido, Li-san." _

Shaoran dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de la sala y enterró el rostro entre las manos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que una fractura de costilla se arreglase en cuatro días o que un agujero de bala no dejase cicatriz? Esa clase de regeneración física no existía e iba en contra de toda ley natural. ¿Cómo?

—Papi, el timbre.

La voz de Kenji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Soltó un suspiro. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para averiguar exactamente quién era Sakura.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Shot 2

**BIORITE **

* * *

_Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP_

* * *

**-2-**

Una motocicleta negra se estacionó a una cuadra del hospital. Su ocupante clavó la mirada protegida por la visera del casco en un deportivo negro que acababa de pasar a su lado. Unos minutos después el auto desapareció en el estacionamiento privado del complejo. El motorista esperó diez minutos más antes se bajarse de la moto y sacar algo del compartimento bajo el asiento. Se quitó el casco revelando el atractivo rostro de una mujer de ojos oscuros y corto cabello negro, lo dejó colgando del manubrio y escaneó sus alrededores hasta dar con una van de color blanco estacionada en la acera de en frente. Cruzó la calle rápidamente y tocó en la puerta corrediza. Un instante después la puerta se abrió y un tipo con pasamontañas le entregó un bolso negro, en apariencia inofensivo.

—Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo en rudimentario inglés—. Nosotros controlaremos las cámaras desde aquí. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, pero no la necesito.

Se colgó el bolso del hombro, se puso unas gafas de aviador que le cubrían la mitad del rostro y echó a andar con paso resuelto hacia la entrada de visitantes del hospital. Antes de llegar sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un bastón plegable que se expandió hasta chocar con el suelo. Se acomodó las gafas y siguió andando. Ni bien puso un pie dentro de la recepción un tipo con más pinta de modelo que de enfermero le recordó amablemente que estaba prohibido usar gafas allí. Ella le repuso con la misma amabilidad que estaba ciega y que por ningún motivo había intentado romper las reglas. El chico se disculpó rápidamente y le preguntó si necesitaba algo.

—Vengo a visitar a una amiga —dijo con fingida inocencia—. Está en cuidados intensivos.

— ¿Nombre del paciente?

—Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

_Jonathan soltó un cansado suspiro a la vez que sus labios formaban una entusiasta sonrisa. Había pasado un mes desde su reunión con Irina y por fin había recibido la lista revisada y aprobada por el presidente. Ya había enviado las respectivas invitaciones por correo electrónico a sus diez primeras cobayas. Todos habían respondido de manera entusiasta. Incluso habían aceptado compartir la gloria y ventaja con otros nueve elegidos. Poco sabían que cien elementos habían sido seleccionados y que probablemente solo uno de ellos sobreviviría. Cuando comenzó el proyecto de forma oficial, tres años atrás, había sentido ese aguijonazo de culpabilidad al experimentar con vidas humanas, pero se había repetido hasta la saciedad que la única forma viable de probar que su teoría sobre soldados perfectos funcionaba, era probándola en dichos soldados. Había escrito un minucioso informe que llevó personalmente a la oficina de Seguridad Nacional, dónde vio por primera vez a Irina Black, una atractiva mujer que aparentaba menos años de los que tenía. Ella lo recibió en su oficina, escuchó con atención su propuesta y antes de saber muy bien lo que pasaba estaba sentado en un auto oficial rumbo a la Casa Blanca. _

"_Prepárese, doctor Seagal, porque tendrá que venderle esta idea al presidente" _

_Y lo había conseguido, había conseguido el apoyo económico del estado, pero desde entonces todo había sido un fracaso total, y esperaba sinceramente que esta vez las cosas fueran diferentes. _

—_Jonathan, ya llegaron tus invitados. _

—_Gracias, Jack, llévalos a la sala de pruebas y haz que los preparen. Voy en un momento. _

_Diez minutos después entraba en una enorme sala con camillas a ambos lados y varios equipos electrónicos. Un olor antiséptico flotaba en el aire. Sus diez cobayas lo esperaban ya vestidos con ajustados shorts blancos y camisetas del mismo color. A pesar que el grupo en general parecía asustado, también se podía sentir su emoción. Sonrió amablemente para tranquilizarlos y de inmediato saltó a explicarles lo que iban a hacer._

—_Les advierto que hay cierto nivel de riesgo y puede que no funcione. ¿Están seguros de que quieren continuar? _

_El grupo asintió. _

—_Muy bien, recuéstense en las camillas, por favor. _

_Unas cuantas enfermeras se aparecieron de la nada y uno a uno fueron conectando a los pacientes a una bolsa de suero llena de un líquido negro. Cuando la última enfermera asintió, indicando que todo estaba listo, Jonathan dio luz verde para continuar. El suero rápidamente entró en el torrente sanguíneo de las cobayas y de inmediato el familiar coro de agonizantes jadeos llenó la sala. Lentamente el murmulló se apagó. Los sujetos parecían tolerar bien el medicamento. Pasados unos minutos ordenó a las enfermeras cortar el flujo. _

—_Vamos a cambiar los sueros, no se muevan. _

_Era en esta fase en laque se decidía si uno de ellos era el sobreviviente que necesitaba. A partir de la genética de su campeón, modificaría el suero y antes de inyectarlo a los demás, haría un examen genético buscando compatibilidad. _

_Las bolsas contenían ahora un líquido verde fosforescente. A su señal, las enfermeras abrieron los goteros. El resultado fue inmediato. Uno tras otro, los sujetos comenzaron a retorcerse en sus camillas. Sus venas se hacían visibles bajo la piel, brillando en el mismo tono que el químico. Jonathan contuvo la respiración. Sólo tenían que aguantar unos minutos más. El contador de la pared desgranaba los segundos con rapidez y justo cuando creyó que lo había logrado, la sala quedó en silencio. Diez cadáveres reposaban ahora en las camillas. _

—_Ya saben que hacer —dijo con amargura. _

_Salió de la sala de pruebas y regresó a su oficina. Todavía quedaban noventa más y uno de ellos era la persona que necesitaba. Lo único bueno de la situación era que no tendría ningún lío legar por muertes no reportadas. Uno de los requisitos más importantes para formar parte del proyecto era ser huérfano o no tener ninguna relación personal: ni familia, ni amigos, ni mascotas, nada. Además, era Irina quién se encargaba de despachar los cuerpos por él. Si uno de ellos __resultaba tener a alguien buscándolo, ella lo solucionaría._

* * *

—¿Prometes que vas a portarte bien?

Shaoran estaba terminando de ponerse su bata de doctor mientras Kenji jugueteaba con el estetoscopio. Su hijo estaba inusualmente tranquilo esa mañana, pues siempre que lo acompañaba al hospital pasaba saltando de un lado al otro, exigiendo ir con él a sus rondas e incluso visitar el puesto de enfermeras del cuarto piso, dónde todas esas chicas lo mimaban con gusto y lo atiborraban de dulces.

—Si, papi —prometió, mirándolo a los ojos. Shaoran siempre se sorprendía al ver esos orbes de un ámbar oscuro que tanto se parecían a los suyos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se sentó junto al niño y le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—N-no —vaciló.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja. Kenji estaba mintiéndole. Que podría estarle pasando si no se atrevía a decírselo.

—¿Quieres algo? —al parecer había dado en el clavo—. A ver, dime que es.

Kenji se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a la chica de dibujos?

Shaoran sabía muy bien de quién hablaba y la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia. Después de lo que Chiharu le había dicho el día anterior, la curiosidad que en un principio había sentido por Sakura se transformó en recelo. Si era cierto que se había regenerado completamente en cuatro días, no quería ni imaginarse que otras cosas _maravillosas_ podía hacer. Soltó un suspiro. Qué debía hacer. Miró a su hijo y la ilusión que brillaba en su carita lo hizo decidir.

—Vamos, pues.

Kenji soltó un grito de alegría y salió corriendo de la oficina. Shaoran lo alcanzó en los ascensores. Subieron a la segunda planta y de ahí directo a la habitación de Sakura. A medio camino de allí se cruzaron con una guapa mujer de cabello corto y a todas luces ciega. Aun así ella le sonrió como si lo hubiera visto y continuó su camino tanteando con el bastón. Llegaron entonces a su destino y Shaoran entró sin avisar.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama, ataviada con un llamativo calentador rosa chillón y una ajustada camiseta que le iba a la zaga. El habitual cuaderno de dibujos reposaba sobre sus piernas mientras ella garabateaba, ajena a la interrupción. Y tal cual Chiharu le había advertido, su rostro estaba perfecto. Se la quedó mirando fijamente unos momentos, atrapado en esa belleza sobrecogedora que los moretones habían ocultado. El corazón se le aceleró un tanto. No se había imaginado que fuese tan guapa.

—¿Shaoran?

Sakura había dejado de dibujar para mirar al atractivo doctor. A pesar de que trataba de negárselo, la presencia de Shaoran la reconfortaba. Incapaz de sentir nervios o miedo por que su existencia se había borrado junto con sus recuerdos, sentía una creciente ansiedad por su futuro. Ya estaba completamente curada y eso significaba que le darían el alta pronto. Pero cada vez que lo veía todas esas sensaciones se disipaban por completo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, nervioso. Kenji ya había saltado a la cama y Sakura le dio su cuaderno para que se entretuviera mirando los nuevos dibujos.

—Bien —respondió con sencillez y se hizo a un lado, una invitación muda para que Shaoran se sentase junto a ella—. Ayer no viniste.

—Me fui a casa, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

—¿Pasas todo tu tiempo en el hospital?

Shaoran asintió.

—Casi siempre, por eso mi prima se ocupa de Kenji, pero hoy no pudo, así que lo traje conmigo. Es más, necesito una niñera.

—¿Es tan difícil conseguir una?

—Mas de lo que crees —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo.

La muchacha enderezó la espalda.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué tu cuerpo se regenera tan rápido?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo —parecía realmente sincera—. Cada vez que pienso en ello se me viene una imagen a la cabeza, puedo mostrártela —se giró entonces hacia Kenji y le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna que le arrancó un sonrojo a Shaoran—. Préstamelo un momento, te lo devuelvo enseguida.

Sakura pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Le mostró a Shaoran el bosquejo de una especie de cuarto con varias camillas y un suero junto a la puerta.

—No tengo idea de que es ese lugar, pero se siente muy real —pasó unas cuantas páginas más. El siguiente dibujo era el de una concurrida avenida—. Y luego veo esto. ¿Dónde es?

Shaoran observó la imagen unos momentos.

—Una calle en Manhattan. ¿Sakura, vivías en los Estados Unidos?

—No lo sé —se podía notar la frustración en su voz—. Quiero entender que es lo que me pasó y no puedo. Dices que me encontraron en un accidente de tránsito, pero yo no iba en ninguno de esos autos. Sé que estoy en Tomoeda, Japón, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada de este lugar. He intentado hablar en otros idiomas y hasta ahora voy cinco. Shaoran, voy a volverme loca.

La ansiedad amenazaba con reventarle los pulmones de la presión. Comenzó a hiperventilar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Necesitaba aire, tenía que respirar. Shaoran se levantó de un salto, sus reflejos de doctor tomando el control de su cuerpo, pero su hijo se le adelantó. Rápidamente se había arrodillado frente a Sakura y le soplaba en el rostro mientras sus manitos acariciaban la cabeza castaña. Petrificado, Shaoran no podía despegar la mirada de la escena. Todavía no entendía la fijación que su hijo había desarrollado por esa desconocida y por sobre todo no entendía como un niño de cinco años apaciguaba sin problemas un ataque de pánico.

—¿Estás mejor, Sakura-neesan? —le preguntó Kenji con una sonrisa.

Sakura sintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Desde que lo vio, ese niño le había inspirado mucho cariño y había ratos en los que se atrapaba dibujando su rostro en las esquinas de su cuaderno. Le plantó un beso en la frente y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente a su lado. Se quedaron los tres en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando. Shaoran iba a acabar con aquello, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Eriol entró en tropel en la habitación. Tenía el rostro pálido y sudoroso.

—Shaoran, ven rápido; tenemos un problema muy serio —agarró a su amigo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación—. Sakura-san, puede hacerme el favor de cuidar a Kenji por un rato.

La chica asintió en silencio.

Eriol le agradeció y se llevó a Shaoran de allí. Una vez en el pasillo Eriol echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. El castaño lo seguía sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Estaban llegando a las escaleras cuando escuchó el eco de varias voces aterradas y el ulular de varias sirenas policíacas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Haruyama Inoue, capitán del departamento de policía de Tomoeda, esperaba tener una mañana de domingo tranquila. Ya era suficiente que le tocase turno ese día como para sumarle un problema más a su larga lista de desavenencias. Sentada cómodamente en un butacón de su oficina, botella de cerveza en mano, tarareaba una irregular melodía mientras revisaba su maquillaje en un espejito de mano. La mujer de cabello negro y ojos pardos que le devolvía la mirada aparentaba unos treinta, con esos labios rellenos, pómulos marcados, piel lisa y sin manchas, cuando en realidad tenía cuarenta y seis. Nadie en el departamento podía creerlo, mucho menos con el sugerente cuerpazo lleno de curvas que siempre llevaba embutido en pantalones de cuero y camisas de franela. Muchos problemas le habían acarreado su juvenil apariencia, pero lo compensaba todo con esa explosiva personalidad y sonrisa socarrona de descargador de muelle.

Bebió un trago de su botella y más por costumbre que necesidad, desenfundó su nueve milímetros de filigrana dorada y cargó una bala en el cañón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía obligada a utilizarla y sinceramente agradecía aquello. Volvió a guardar la pistola y se incorporó de un salto. Era hora de dar un paseo por los angostos pasillos de su adorado reino. Se recogió el largo cabello en una coleta y abandonó la oficina con paso rápido. La estación estaba casi vacía, sólo unos cuantos policías con sus uniformes azules iban de un lado al otro. Al verla, los oficiales se detenían a saludarla. Ella respondía con una agradable sonrisa sin detener su camino. Todo estaba en orden, tal vez, después de todo, tendría su domingo en paz.

—Pero miren quién está aquí —habló una voz ronca tras ella.

Inoue volteó rápidamente para encarar al visitante. Un norteamericano con trazas de motociclista, cabello entrecano y ojos azules le sonreía, coqueto, desde la puerta de entrada. Llevaba un paquete envuelto en brillante papel rojo en una mano y las llaves del convertible en la otra. Inoue no pido evitar sonrojarse. Hace casi un año que lo había conocido en un bar y de inmediato habían saltado a una relación repleta de esporádicos encuentros, sexo del bueno, alcohol y ocasionales discusiones. Sus respectivos ritmos de vida no dejaban espacio para una pareja estable, pero ellos apreciaban lo que tenían.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en tono seductor—. ¿Acaso me extrañas o es que has venido a arruinarme el día?

—Si hablamos de arruinar, sería esa ropa tan bonita que tienes mientras nos divertimos un rato en tu oficina —repuso en el mismo plan—. Pero de seguro que no quieres, así que dejémoslo en que te he traído un regalo. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños —le recordó.

—Están ablandándote, Jhon —recibió el paquete con manos temblorosas—, pero muchas gracias —recibió el paquete con manos temblorosas—. ¿Qué es?

—Si te digo ya no sería sorpresa.

Inoue se encogió de hombros y se guardó el paquetito en la chaqueta.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? Tengo tu marca favorita en la nevera.

—No puedo, princesa, tengo trabajo pendiente —se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Esta noche estoy libre, sin embargo, por si te interesa.

Inoue sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Ya veremos, campeón.

Jhon asintió y salió de la estación. Inoue se quedó en el vestíbulo unos minutos, contemplando la calle por la puerta principal. El eco de unos pasos apresurados la despertaron de su trance. Una de sus oficiales se acercaba corriendo, con una radio pegada a la oreja.

—¡Haruyama-san! ¡Haruyama-san! —se detuvo patinando frente a ella y se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento—. Acaban de llamar del hospital general reportando un asesinato. Encontrar a un enfermero de planta con un tiro en la cabeza. Ya envié unidades y una ambulancia de medicina local.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo llamaron?

—Dos minutos.

Inoue regresó a su oficina en busca de las llaves del auto y volvió a irse igual de rápido. En el estacionamiento de la estación le esperaba su deportivo negro con las luces en el techo y el emblema pintado en las puertas. Se subió y arrancó de inmediato. Esquivando tráfico a toda velocidad llegó al hospital al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia de medicina legal. Dejó la sirena encendida y entró en la recepción. Otros tres oficiales ya estaban interrogando al personal. Escaneó la multitud con la mirada y localizó a un par de doctores que entraban corriendo a la estancia. Reconociendo a dos figuras de autoridad, Inoue se acercó a ellos.

—Mi nombre es Haruyama Inoue, capitana de la policía —se presentó de inmediato—. ¿Ustedes?

—Li Shaoran y Hiraguiizawa Eriol —indicó el último—. Mi compañero es jefe de emergencias.

—Muye bien, cual me explica que es lo que está pasando aquí.

Shaoran levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Yo estaba en medio de una consulta, no tengo idea. ¿Eriol?

—Estaba yendo al armario de suministros de la UCI y lo vi por el cristal de la puerta. Automáticamente llamé a la policía —explicó con sencillez—. Le dispararon con una .38mm, reconocí el casquillo. Tengo prácticas en el polígono de tiro —añadió.

—Ya decía yo que te me hacías familiar. A ver, hagamos una cosa, Li-san, controle a su personal y reúna a todos los encargados de la UCI para interrogatorio. Hiraguiizawa-san, lleve a mis oficiales al armario para que retiren el cadáver. Una vez eso esté listo ustedes dos me van a llegar a ver las cámaras de seguridad.

Shaoran y Eriol asintieron y ya estaban moviéndose cuando sucedió. Un temblor sacudió el hospital en pleno y entonces segundo piso explotó.

* * *

A una cuadra de allí, la motorista observaba satisfecha como reventaba el ala este del hospital y una nube de polvo y escombros se precipitaba a la calle. Transeúntes y conductores se detenían a observar, horrorizados, la tragedia. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, al menos unas diez personas, incluida Sakura, debían estar muertas. El estado del resto le valía un comino. Antes de montar en su moto, deshecho las gafas, el bastón y la peluca de cabello negro, revelando una espesa mata rubia que ondeaba al viento. Se puso el casco, encendió el motor, y se fue. Su trabajo allí había terminado.

* * *

Sakura sintió la explosión antes de que sucediera. En un instante se había abalanzado sobre Kenji, pegándolo con un brazo a su cuerpo mientras que con el otro volcaba la camilla para usarla como escudo. Un segundo después la pared reventó, lanzando una lluvia de escombros. Una densa cortina de humo le impedía ver a su alrededor. Podía sentir el calor de las llamas cerca, algo se estaba quemando por allí. Impulsada por la adrenalina, se aseguró de que el niño estaba bien. Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por las sucias mejillas y temblaba violentamente. Le susurró al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que mientras estuviese con ella nada malo iba a pasarle nunca. Cuando Kenji se tranquilizó un poco, Sakura se levantó y asomó la cabeza por el borde de la camilla. Su habitación era historia. Dos de las paredes se habían hecho añicos y dónde antes había un muro ahora había vacío. Desde allí podía ver la calle, llena de autos de policía, gente, y varios camiones de bomberos. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban quemándose en el suelo, a pocos pasos de ella. Tenían que salir de allí rápido. _Sabía _que el suelo no iba a aguantar mucho.

En medio de todo el polvo y cemento destrozado, encontró una abertura lo bastante grande para arrastrarse por ahí. Rápidamente volvió a agacharse y ayudó a Kenji a incorporarse. El pequeño aún abrazaba con fuerza el cuaderno de dibujos.

—Kenji, necesito que me prestes mucha atención —el niño asintió—. No podemos quedarnos aquí, así que vas a seguirme muy despacio. ¿Puedes gatear?

—Si —repuso con la voz quebrada.

—Muy bien. Por allá hay un hueco por el que vas a gatear, ¿está bien? Yo sé que tu puedes, no tengas miedo.

Kenji le sonrió, intentado aparentar valentía. Sakura le acarició la cabeza antes de levantarse y empujar la camilla con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Una vez con el camino libre, aferró la mano de Kenji y echó a andar. Con cada paso que daban podía escuchar el cemento crujir bajo sus pies. Sakura iba descalza y se incrustaba pedacitos de moqueta y metal retorcido, pero su principal preocupación en ese momento era sacar a Kenji de allí. Habían llegado ya a la abertura. Sakura la examinó de cerca y decidió que era lo suficientemente segura.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Cuando estés del otro lado, levántate muy despacio y no te muevas hasta que yo salga.

Kenji se metió el cuaderno bajo la camiseta y se arrodilló en el suelo. Con lentitud se coló por el agujero y una vez al otro lado le gritó a Sakura para que saliera. Después de un golpe en la cabeza y un corte en la mejilla, lo consiguió.

El pasillo centrar la UCI parecía un campo de batalla. Las paredes se habían venido abajo, los alógenos del techo habían reventado y ahora colgaban de los cables eléctricos. Un olor acre que Sakura identificó como carne quemada flotaba en el ambiente. Sakura dio un paso hacía adelante y el piso crujió. Aquí también correrían con ese riesgo. Al menos nada les bloqueaba el camino.

—Vamos.

Sakura volvió a tomar a Kenji de la mano y lentamente comenzaron a moverse. A lo lejos se escuchaba el aullido de las sirenas, gritos e incluso lamentos. Al parecer había muchos heridos. Sakura apretó la presa en la mano del niño. Tenían que salir de allí. Tras varios minutos de luchar, llegaron al último tramo del pasillo destrozado. Una enorme biga y muchos escombros bloqueaban el paso. Había un agujero entre la biga y la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño pasara.

—Kenji, vas a hacerme un favor —se arrodilló frente a él y lo agarró de los hombros—. Yo no puedo pasar por ahí, pero tu sí. Quiero que llegues al otro lado y pidas ayuda.

—¿Y si todo está dañado como aquí?

—No lo está, te lo prometo. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo —le repitió—. Sal de aquí y ve por ayuda. No falta mucho para llegar a las escaleras. Si están dañadas no bajes, grita y alguien vendrá por ti.

—¿Estás segura?

Sakura asintió.

—Yo nunca te mentiría, todo va a estar bien. Dije que te cuidaría y eso haré. Ahora vete.

Kenji asintió y antes de colarse por el hueco, le dio un fugaz abrazo. El pecho de Sakura se tensó. Tenía miedo, no por ella ni por lo que pudiera pasarle, sino por Kenji. Su _misión, _su trabajo, era protegerlo. Sabía que estaba haciendo bien alejándolo del peligro, pero era sólo un niño y realmente no estaba segura de que al otro lado todo estuviese en su lugar.

—Sakura-neesan, espérame aquí —gritó Kenji desde el otro lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, volveré —prometió.

Sakura escuchó el eco de sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

—¿No hay forma de enviar a alguien a buscarlo? —preguntó Eriol a Inoue.

Estaban fuera del hospital, rodeados de patrullas. Mientras Eriol controlaba el traspaso de pacientes a otros hospitales, fuera y dentro de la ciudad, Inoue tenía a su equipo cerrando la zona y controlando el tráfico para dar cabida a las ambulancias y autos de voluntarios que se habían ofrecido a transportar pacientes. Había pasado media hora desde la explosión y todavía seguían contando las bajas. Entre pacientes y personal ya iban más de cincuenta muertos. A este paso iban a terminar colapsando la morgue. Pero por quién Eriol estaba realmente preocupado era por Shaoran. Lo tenían sedado, esposado y encerrado en el auto de Inoue. Después de la confusión fue fácil identificar el punto de origen de la explosión. Sala este, Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, dónde estaban Kenji y Sakura. Shaoran había perdido el control, quería lanzarse escaleras arriba entre humo y escombros. Lo único que su amigo comprendía en ese momento era que su hijo estaba en peligro y debía salvarlo. Inoue lo inmovilizó en el instante que comprendió sus intenciones y le ordenó a Eriol sedarlo. Si Kenji había sobrevivido, no iba a ser para quedarse huérfano.

—Primero tengo que sacarlos a todos de aquí y asegurarme de que el hospital se quede como está —Inoue se pasó una mano por el rostro. Tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla. Lo más probable era que le dejase una cicatriz—. Y si te soy sincera, yo no creo que esté vivo.

Eriol era dolorosamente consciente de aquello, pero trataba de aferrarse a una diminuta esperanza. La cordura de su mejor amigo dependía de que ese niño estuviese con vida.

—Pronto terminaré con los traslados y tendrán oportunidad de entrar. Búsquenlo, por favor.

Inoue soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Necesito una fotografía y su nombre c… —fue bajando el tono de su voz a medida que sus ojos se abrían como platos—. Eriol, dime que carajo es eso.

Una pequeña silueta se recortaba contra el humo y el débil eco de una voz infantil trataba de hacerse escuchar por encima del caos.

—¡Ayuda!

Eriol había llegado junto a Kenji antes de darse cuenta de que se movía. Atrapó al niño en sus brazos, lo alejó de la entrada y lo llevó directamente al auto de Inoue, dónde Shaoran, esposado y lloroso, recuperaba rápidamente la consciencia. Al ver a su hijo sano y salvo se le iluminó el rostro y con esposas y todo se lo quitó a Eriol para asfixiarlo en un abrazo mientras agradecía a los cielos. Kenji, lloraba entre asustado y feliz. Sakura había cumplido su promesa. Encontró ayuda. Entonces lo recordó.

—¡Sakura-neesan! —exclamó y comenzó a retorcerse con la intención de regresar al interior del hospital—. ¡Papá! ¡Sakura-neesan necesita ayuda! ¡Vamos, rápido!

Shaoran no entendía nada, pero a la vez que se le pasaban los efectos del sedante su menté volvía a funcionar con velocidad. Inoue, quien se había acercado lentamente a ellos, le quitó las esposas al castaño.

—A ver, campeón, explícame que es lo que pasa —le dijo Inoue a Kenji.

El niño saltó a explicarles como Sakura los había salvado de la explosión escondiéndose detrás de la camilla y de cómo ella se había lastimado los pies y la cara y de cómo él había gateado por un hueco en la pared para bajar las escaleras y salir y encontrar ayuda.

—Sakura-neesan está atrapada allá arriba —señaló las destrozadas ventanas del segundo piso—. Tienes que salvarla papi, prometiste que la cuidarías.

—Kenji, escucha —Shaoran se armó de paciencia—. No es seguro entrar, el edificio se puede caer y mas de una persona salir lastimada.

—¡No!

Histérico, el niño se retorció hasta que Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo. Las lágrimas que derramaba ahora eran de furia, ya se le había olvidado que estaba asustado.

—¡Sakura-neesan va a morirse y va a ser tu culpa! —gritó con la voz quebrada—. Prometiste que la cuidarías. ¡Tienes que salvarla! No quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que me deje.

Y como confirmación de sus palabras, el edificio emitió un horrible crujido. En un instante volvía a reinar el caos. Oficiales, médicos y transeúntes corrían para alejarse de allí. A Shaoran le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sakura seguía viva, había salvado a su hijo y él iba a dejarla morir.

—Eriol, cuida a Kenji, que no se aleje de ti —le dijo Shaoran mientras se quitaba la bata empolvada—. Voy por Sakura.

—¡Estás loco! El edificio se va a caer, no puedes entrar ahí.

Shaoran endureció la mirada pero no dijo nada. Si ella se moría, él pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose por no haberla salvado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada. El hospital entero volvió a crujir y al segundo siguiente el lugar se vino abajo.

* * *

Después de dos merecidas semanitas de vacaciones, regreso con el segundo capítulo de Biorite. Me largué de paseo a un lugar dónde el acceso a internet está prohibido, así que no pude publicar antes. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a quienes no los dejaron pues gracias por leer. Espero que les guste la historia. Si tienen alguna pregunta o duda, déjenla en un mensaje. Si quieren enviarme bombas y tomatazos, pues esos también son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en el capi siguiente...!


	3. Shot 3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a saber que es lo que gusta y lo que no de la historia. Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo. Ando algo corta de tiempo así que no me puedo quedar mucho. Gracias de nuevo y cualquier comentario está bien recibido (así sea un mail bomba)

* * *

_Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP_

* * *

**BIORITE **

**-3-**

_Era como una pesadilla. Una repetitiva y cruel pesadilla. _

_Los mismos diez ignorantes participantes, las mismas dosis de suero, los mismos gemidos, las muertes en el mismo punto. Había probado ya a sesenta cobayas y ninguna daba la talla, a pesar de cumplir con todos los requisitos. ¿Acaso era tan complicado encontrar a un ser humano con la suficiente resistencia para aguantar una droga capaz de modificar el ADN? No pedía demasiado. Para nada. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no obtenía resultados. A este paso el presidente iba a ordenar anular el proyecto y lo más probable, cerrar el laboratorio también. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Varios años de su vida había dedicado a la creación de esa droga con el propósito de mejorar a los soldados que protegían su nación. Había llegado lejos y ni pensaba dar un paso hacia atrás. _

—_Jonathan, ya entró el siguiente grupo —le avisó uno de sus colegas—. Las chicas van a conectar ya el suero. _

_El aludido soltó un suspiro y siguió a su compañero hasta la sala de pruebas. Los diez sujetos ya estaban en las camillas con un catéter clavado en el brazo. Realmente no quería ver porque ya sabía que iba a pasar. Aun así se quedó, luchando por mostrarse esperanzado. Internamente rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía por un milagro. Necesitaba que funcionase, quería que funcionase. _

—_Comiencen. _

_El líquido negro comenzó a gotear por el tubo plástico, introduciéndose a toda velocidad en el torrente sanguíneo. Aquel componente al que Jonathan había apodado 'Base' tenía la función de recubrir las paredes venosas y preparar en minutos al organismo para la droga. Llamado Biorite, aquel líquido verde fosforescente tenía la maravillosa capacidad de modificar genes específicos en la cadena de ADN y reprimir una de las reacciones primarias del ser humano: el miedo. Privado de aquello, el soldado acataría órdenes de toda índole sin pensar en las consecuencias. Una vez logrado aquello se inyectaba una segunda dosis ligeramente modificada para atacar directamente al cerebro y alterar la sinapsis de ciertas neuronas, haciendo virtualmente imposible rechazar una orden directa. Y finalmente se inyectaba una última dosis que atacaba de igual forma al cerebro volviendo al soldado inmune al dolor. _

—_Cambien los sueros —ordenó entonces Jonathan. _

_Las enfermeras remplazaron las bolsas por el nuevo suero y de inmediato lo inyectaron. Nuevamente los vio morir uno a uno; caían como piezas de dominó. Cuando el sexto murió decidió que había visto lo suficiente. Dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala. Estaba entrando a su oficina cuando una enfermera se le acercó corriendo. _

—_Funcionó —dijo sin aliento. _

_Jonathan la dejó allí y regresó a la sala de pruebas. Un grupo de enfermeras hacían lo que podían para estabilizar al sujeto, cuyo cuerpo brillaba al igual que un letrero de neón. El Biorite estaba ya acomodándose en el torrente sanguíneo y fundiéndose con el cuerpo. El corazón le latía desbocado. Lo había conseguido. Estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir su sueño. _

—_Estabilícenla y llévenla a otra habitación, preparen el gimnasio y demás, mañana mismo comenzamos con las pruebas —salió nuevamente de la sala, sacó el móvil y llamó a Irina—. Lo conseguí. Ahora mismo estoy pasándola a una habitación. Mañana comienzo las pruebas. Funcionó, Irina, funcionó._

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando las grúas, camiones y mano de obra llegaron al hospital. Tipos armados con guantes y prensas hidráulicas se pusieron inmediatamente a la tarea de remover los escombros con todo el cuidado posible. Les habían advertido sobre la posibilidad de encontrar cadáveres allí pero tenían motivos para creer que una mujer había sobrevivido. Según su descripción la mujer llevaba calentador rosa, blusa del mismo color, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello castaño. Su nombre era Sakura. Mientras los hombres trabajaban, apoyados por la policía y los bomberos, los canales de noticias hacían comidilla sobre el atentado. Se consideraba desde una fuga de gas o un atentado criminal e Inoue estaba segura de que era lo último.

Después de que el edificio se viniera abajo y de asegurarse de que no había más muertos, había ordenado sino exigido que todo civil se retirase de la escena ese mismo instante. Ordenó que se bloqueara la calle: nadie entraba ni salía sin su autorización; delegó a unos cuantos oficiales a control de tránsito; otros a lidiar con los periodistas y a los demás a ponerse guantes, agarrar una pala y ponerse a cavar. Las catástrofes eran su especialidad. Con el choque en masa días atrás lo había demostrado. Ella no perdía la cabeza bajo ningún concepto. Perder la cabeza significaba perder el control dentro del caos.

Una vez terminado todo aquello se dedicó a lidiar con la inevitable realidad. Un demente había volado un hospital, arriesgando cientos de vidas y acabando con otras tantas. Su trabajo ahora era averiguar por qué. Así tuviera que examinar piedra por piedra e interrogar a toda la ciudad iba a encontrar a ese imbécil.

—Li-san, necesito un favor —Inoue se acercó al castaño, quién ocupando un par de guantes bien gruesos, ayudaba a mover grandes trozos de cemento—. ¿Tienen respaldos de las grabaciones de su sistema de vigilancia?

Shaoran se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa y dejó de remover escombros para mirar a la mujer. Desde que el edificio se viniera abajo no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra. Y es que no sabía forma de exteriorizar lo culpable que se sentía. A pesar de que únicamente un vínculo médico-paciente lo única a Sakura, le debía a ella la vida de su hijo. De alguna forma lo había protegido de la explosión y lo había sacado del hospital completamente ileso. Y entonces recordaba las palabras de Kenji: "Prometiste cuidarla" Era cierto, había prometido cuidarla… porque ese era su trabajo. Dios. En menos de un día una desconocida lo había trastornado hasta lo indecible y ahora luchaba contra su atormentada consciencia.

—El director del hospital tiene un sistema remoto de grabación en su casa —repuso—. Ya lo he llamado, esta noche llega de Nueva York. Tendrá las cintas mañana temprano.

Inoue asintió.

—¿Viste algo extraño de camino a la UCI cuando fuiste a visitar a tu paciente? —preguntó. Si iba a interrogar a Tomoeda en pleno bien podía comenzar con el jefe de emergencias.

—Nada. Me crucé con un visitante en el pasillo. Eso es todo.

—¿Y cómo se veía este visitante?

Shaoran se tomó su tiempo para recordar.

—Era una mujer alta, de cabello negro, vestía ropa de cuero y estaba ciega.

—Hay un registro de visitantes por cada paciente, ¿verdad? ¿Almacenan esos datos en algún otro lugar?

—La casa del director. Toda la información que se ingresa al sistema se copia directamente a una memoria autónoma.

—¿Algún motivo para tomar tantas precauciones?

—Hace unos años el sistema colapsó y se perdió bastante información que no tenía respaldo, así que para evitar futuros problemas el director dio la orden de que se ingrese la información dos veces.

—Muy bien. ¿El nombre del director?

—Clow Reed.

Inoue apuntó el nombre en su móvil y volvió a guardarlo en sus pantalones.

— ¿Y el pequeño? —preguntó entonces.

—Su tía vino a recogerlo hace unas horas. Lo vio todo por las noticias. Estaba bastante… alterada.

—Me imagino.

La conversación murió allí. Uno oficial se acercó a Inoue a notificarle que habían encontrado ya varios cadáveres pero que ninguno de ellos respondía a la descripción de la persona que buscaban.

—¿De verdad crees que está viva?

—Espero que sí.

Las siguientes horas fueron un borrón. Escombros, cadáveres; más escombros, más cadáveres. Habían conseguido ya limpiar la mitad de la calle y localizar el estacionamiento principal. Para entonces eran las ocho de la noche, una media luna brillaba en el cielo y todavía no había señales de Sakura. Era casi como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Haruyama-san —el jefe de los obreros se acercó a ella. Estaba cubierto de polvo y sudor—, hemos removido todo lo que se podía remover a mano, pero ya es hora de traer las excavadoras. Trataremos de ser lo más cuidadosos, pero no puedo darle garantías.

—Entiendo. Indíquele al oficial de la barricada que viene maquinaria pesada hacia acá.

El tipo asintió y se marchó.

Veinte minutos después las excavadoras se abrían paso entre el desastre, recogiendo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino y depositándolo luego en un tractor gigantesco. Llegados a ese punto no había más que hacer. Shaoran se acomodó dentro de una patrulla y comenzó a juguetear con el móvil. Eriol le había enviado un mensaje desde una clínica al norte indicando que ya habían instalado a todos los pacientes; otros doctores habían hecho lo mismo. Meiling también le había escrito, seguramente obligada por Kenji, preguntando si Sakura estaba bien. Tenía una llamada perdida de su madre y otras tantas de colegas que no habían estado en el hospital esa mañana.

Respondió escuetamente a su prima y a Eriol y volvió a guardar el móvil en los vaqueros. Estaba exhausto, pero no podía descansar, no con tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Dónde demonios iba a trabajar ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en reconstruir el hospital, que había sido su segunda casa por más de cuatro años? ¿Quién había cometido un acto tan atroz? ¿Por qué? Y lo que menos le dejaba tranquilo ¿Estaría Sakura todavía viva?

—¡Encontramos a alguien!

Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron las excavadoras. Un reflector alógeno iluminaba el lugar y un grupo de hombres estaba reunido alrededor de una especie de agujero. Inoue y Shaoran se les unieron de inmediato.

—¡Sakura!

Allí estaba, inconsciente y mal herida, pero viva. Aquella visión le sirvió a Shaoran tanto como una inyección de adrenalina. Pronto estaba gritando ordenes y llamando a los pocos paramédicos que se habían quedado a ayudar. Trajeron una camilla y unas cuantas poleas. El hundimiento medía más o menos dos metros de profundidad y otros dos de ancho, pero era lo bastante grande para dar cabida a cuatro personas y una camilla. Shaoran bajó primero para revisar a Sakura y luego indicó a los paramédicos que bajasen la camilla. Con extremo cuidado recostaron a la muchacha en el escaño y la aseguraron con correas velcro y un collarín para el cuello. Mientras la subían, Shaoran escalaba la piedra. Una vez arriba llamó a Eriol. Su amigo contestó de inmediato.

—¿En que otra clínica tenemos espacio? Acabo de encontrar a Sakura y necesito internarla nuevo —recibió la respuesta—. Perfecto, iré con ella en la ambulancia. Eriol, recíbeme tú. No quiero más enfermeras ni doctores.

_"¿Y eso por qué?"_

—Te lo explico allá.

Colgó y se volteó hacia Inoue.

—Haruyama-san, me voy al hospital. Avíseme cuando consigan desbloquear la entrada al subsuelo.

—Eso puede tomar otro par de horas, quizá un día, pero lo mantendré informado.

Shaoran le agradeció y se montó en la ambulancia junto a Sakura. Ni bien se cerraron las puertas traseras el vehículo salió despedido hacia adelante con las sirenas a todo volumen.

—Una intravenosa de solución salina, no quiero que se deshidrate, ha pasado horas bajo esos escombros; conéctenla al respirador y pásenme el monitor cardíaco —indicó a los paramédicos—. Preparen el desinfectante y las suturas temporales en caso de cortes profundos.

Con una tijera Shaoran cortó la blusa de Sakura, desgarrada y ensangrentada. Tenía varios golpes y cortes en el pecho y el torso. Sus piernas eran la misma historia. Nada serio. Esa mujer nunca terminaría de sorprenderlo. Un edificio entero le había caído encima y tenía la indecencia de salvarse por un pelito. Cuando la aguja del catéter atravesó el brazo emitió un pequeño gemido.

—Li-san, mire esto —le dijo entonces un paramédico.

El hueso del tobillo izquierdo de la castaña sobresalía en un ángulo extraño y la piel alrededor comenzaba a hincharse y a llenarse de manchas negras.

—¿Tienes algo para entablillarla? Si es una fractura hay que enderezar el pie lo más posible.

—Veré que encuentro.

Diez minutos después la ambulancia frenaba frente a la entrada de emergencia de una pequeña clínica al norte de la ciudad. Eriol ya esperaba afuera con una camilla.

—¿Vas a explicarme lo que pasa? —preguntó mientras los otros montaban a Sakura en la otra camilla.

—Luego, ahora vamos a tomarle una radiografía de cuerpo entero, quiero asegurarme de que no tiene más huesos rotos.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—Le cayó un edificio encima, tiene suerte de estar viva.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y empujó a su amigo dentro del hospital.

—Estás loco.

* * *

Sentado en la cafetería de la clínica, Shaoran y Eriol descansaban por primera vez en todo el día. Después de estabilizar a Sakura, suturarle las heridas y arreglar la fractura del tobillo, el castaño cumplió con lo prometido. Le contó a su amigo todo lo que sabía. El cuerpo de Sakura tenía la capacidad de regenerarse en cuestión de días hasta el punto de no dejar cicatrices o cambios permanentes. Eriol había escuchado en silencio, incapaz de creerse aquello. Ningún ser humano podía recuperarse de una fractura de costilla en cuatro días. Eso era imposible.

—Es la verdad —repuso él en su defensa— Chiharu llamó ayer a contármelo. Los resultados de todos sus exámenes estaban perfectos, ni alergias, ni achaques, nada. Las fracturas curadas por completo, los moretones desvanecidos. No entiendo cómo ni por qué.

—Si todo esto es cierto mañana esa chica no tendrá una sola herida en el cuerpo.

—Lo más probable es que no. Los cortes se irán en horas; la fractura en un par de días a lo sumo.

—Sinceramente me cuesta creerlo.

—Ya lo verás.

En ese momento se les acercó una enfermera para avisarles que su paciente de fractura de tobillo estaba despierta y que quería verlos. Shaoran agradeció con una cansada sonrisa y se puso de pie.

—Vamos, quiero presentártela formalmente —le dijo a Eriol.

Al aludido no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su compañero hasta una de las habitaciones en esa planta. Sakura los esperaba con los ojos verdes clavados en la pared frente a ella. Al verla, Shaoran notó que el proceso de regeneración se había acelerado un tanto, porque ya no presentaba heridas en el rostro y ese corte en el brazo terminaba de cerrarse mientras miraban. Eriol pareció notar eso también, porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? —Shaoran se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Nada —repuso ella—. ¿Me cayó un edificio encima? —pregunto entonces, como queriendo asegurarse de que era verdad.

—Sí, te cayó un edificio encima y tardamos varias horas en dar contigo.

—Y aun así sigo viva… debo tener mucha suerte.

Shaoran asintió.

—Sakura, quiero agradecerte por salvar a mi hijo, te debo demasiado y no se como agradecerte.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Me pidieron que lo cuide y eso hice.

—Pero arriesgaste tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Shaoran, por Kenji y por ti haría lo que sea.

Al castaño se le subieron los colores al rostro y cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostener el peso de esa mirada de ojos verdes. Reinó el silencio unos momentos hasta que Eriol decidió salvar la situación presentándose.

—Sakura-san, mi nombre es Hiraguiizawa Eriol, trabajo con Shaoran.

—Un placer. ¿Se conocen hace mucho?

—Desde niños —repuso Eriol en vista de que su amigo parecía incapaz de hablar—. Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy valiente.

—Gracias, pero me pidieron que lo cuide y eso hice —repitió—. No es la gran cosa.

Eriol iba a añadir algo más pero en ese momento el móvil de Shaoran comenzó a berrar en el bolsillo de su bata. Saliendo de su trance contestó con dedos temblorosos.

_"Li-san, le tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas, encontramos la entrada del estacionamiento; la mala, está taponada. No va a recuperar su auto hasta dentro de unos días, supongo."_

—No hay problema. ¿Saben si hay gente allí abajo?

_"Creemos que no, pero nunca se puede estar seguro. Le estoy avisando cualquier cosa. Cierto, ¿cómo está Sakura?"_

—Despierta —repuso, consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello—. Bien, quiero decir —rectificó—. Es un hueso duro de roer.

_"Tiene que ser si es que sobrevivió un accidente de esa magnitud… en fin, lo dejo. Si sucede algo nuevo lo llamare. Buenas noches."_

—Buenas noches, Haruyama-san.

Ni bien se cortó la llamada, otra ocupó su lugar. El nombre de Meiling brillaba en la pantalla.

_"Sé que no es el mejor momento para tocarte el tema, pero necesitamos una niñera urgente. Desde mañana tengo que trabajar doble turno y no hay quien lo cuide. Ya hablé con tu madre hasta que consigas a alguien quién lo cuide."_

—Trabajo en eso —mintió. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aguantarse uno de los arranques psicópatas de su prima.

_"Pero bueno, te llamaba para exigirte que vengas a tu casa, tu hijo quiere verte y yo tengo una cama que me espera al otro lado de la ciudad. Ha sido un día demasiado pesado. Nos vemos."_

Colgó y de repente se sintió exhausto. Había sido un día eterno y realmente necesitaba descansar. Ya al día siguiente se ocuparía de todos sus problemas. Guardó el móvil y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a Sakura, forzando una sonrisa. Eso que le había dicho lo tenía sumamente nervioso—. Mañana vendré a verte. Descansa, Sakura. Vamos, Eriol.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió ella con una sonrisa—. Un placer conocerte, Eriol.

—Lo mismo digo, recupérate pronto.

Y tras eso, ambos doctores abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

—_¿Es ella? _

_Irina tenía el pálido rostro pegado a la ventana del cuarto de observación. Una mujer que aparentaba unos veinticinco años trotaba a toda velocidad sobre una caminadora con un sinfín de electrodos pegados a su cuerpo. Su piel irradiaba un leve resplandor verdoso, como las bengalas, pero nada más dejaba evidencia de que su ADN había sido modificado. Hinchó el pecho de orgullo, había funcionado. Esa mujer sería el ejemplo de todo soldado. Alguien sin miedo, capaz de obedecer la mínima orden sin chistar. No podía creerlo. El idiota de Jonathan realmente había cumplido su palabra. _

—_¿Es la única? _

—_Otra más sobrevivió al último grupo; las dos fuertes del montón. _

—_¿Y dónde está? _

—_Estabilizándose —Jonathan frunció el ceño—. A ella le ha costado adaptarse, pero lo superará. Confío que para mañana puedo tenerlas a las dos juntas entrenando. _

_Irina asintió y se alejó de la ventana. Tomó asiento en una desvencijada silla junto a la puerta. _

—_¿Qué quieres probar con todo esto del ejercicio? _

—_Su resistencia física; no sé que tanto habrá modificado la droga su organismo y los síntomas se manifiestan a las cuarenta y ocho horas de la inyección. _

—_¿Y el código genético? ¿Puedes conseguir un patrón para mutar la droga y hacerla más adaptable? _

—_Todavía trabajo en eso. Por suerte las dos chicas son completamente diferentes a nivel genético. Cuando la otra esté en condiciones haré más pruebas. _

_Irina soltó un pesado suspiro y, reticente, se puso de pie. _

—_Todo avance de ahora en adelante deber reportármelo inmediatamente —le dijo con voz cansina—. El presidente y su secretario vendrán al final de la semana. Han insistido en ver tu creación personalmente. _

—_Perfecto. _

—_Y Jonathan, asegúrate de que para el viernes están dos chicas sean una máquina asesina._

* * *

Esa noche los sueños de Shaoran estuvieron plagados de cadáveres, edificios en ruinas y en la agonizante figura de una mujer de ojos verdes. Más cansado que cuando se acostó a dormir, Shaoran se levantó de la cama sólo para averiguar que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Apenas y había dormido cinco horas. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió a meterse bajo las cobijas, pero tras veinte minutos de contemplar el techo se le hizo obvio que no volvería a conciliar el sueño. Resignado, abandonó su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Las luces todavía estaban encendidas y la botella de vino que había abierto al llegar seguía sobre el mesón de granito. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un largo trago al tiempo que buscaba algo de comer en los estantes.

Era la primera vez en años que de despertaba en medio de la noche a pesar de que casi nunca dormía. Cuando había comenzado con sus prácticas en el hospital y se había enfrentado cara a cara con lo que verdaderamente significaba ser médico, pasaba noches enteras en vela, demasiado conmocionado para dormir. Eriol había tenido que recetarle somníferos para que descansara un poco y gracias a aquello y a que se había acostumbrado a su entorno, todo en su vida tomaba lugar. Al menos hasta que ella se fue y un año después Kenji apareció en su puerta. Y otra vez habían comenzado las pesadillas y las maratónicas sesiones de lectura. Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de pensar.

Hacia apenas dos años que había conseguido hacer encajar las piezas de su vida y sentirse pleno tanto desempeñando la profesión que había soñado desde niño y educando a un hijo con todo el cariño y devoción que podía darle. Pero entonces por qué se sentía de esa forma, tan tensionado, tan ido, como si estuviera viviendo fuera de su cuerpo. Por qué tanta preocupación por una desconocida y por qué ese miedo asfixiante a perderla. Soltó un suspiro. Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Botella en mano salió de la cocina, de regreso a su habitación. En el camino decidió echarle un vistazo a su hijo. Kenji dormía a pierna suelta en medio de un sinfín de almohadones con cierto cuaderno de dibujo atrapado en una de sus manitos. Componiendo una sonrisa le quitó el cuaderno y salió haciendo el menos ruido posible. Una vez metido bajo las mantas de su cama, Shaoran decidió echarle un vistazo a ese dichoso cuaderno y comprender así el motivo por el cual su hijo estaba tan fascinado con él. Le dio otro trago a la botella y lo abrió por el principio.

Allí estaba el primer dibujo que Sakura le había mostrado, el Empire State. Pasó la página y encontró el bosquejo de Tokio, luego la Estatua de la Libertad, el parque Pingüino de Tomoeda, el cuarto con las camillas, dibujos de él y de su hijo y más escenas de grandes urbes envueltas en lluvia y niebla. Si era cierto que Sakura era norteamericana, debía haber viajado bastante. ¿Por qué? Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era un misterio tras otro. Él no era fanático de los misterios, pero sabía que este era uno de esos casos especiales en los que no podía echarse para atrás. Terminó de ver todos los dibujos, maravillado con la fidelidad con la que Sakura plasmaba imágenes en papel. Uno de sus favoritos era el dibujo de una laguna desierta, brillando a la luz de la luna. Aquella imagen irradiaba una extraña paz y más parecía un bosquejo producto de su imaginación que de su caótica memoria. Sintiéndose algo culpable arrancó la cuartilla, la dobló y la guardó en uno de sus cajones. Para entonces eran ya las seis de la mañana y más despierto de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, decidió comenzar su día temprano. Además tenía que despertar a Kenji en media hora para prepararlo y llevarlo a la escuela.

A las seis y media él ya estaba bañado y vestido, con el desayuno en la mesa. Kenji, somnoliento y arrastrando su capa de superhéroe se apareció en la sala, casi matándolo de un susto. ¿Cómo se había despertado? Encontró la respuesta entre los brazos de su hijo. Un clásico despertador que él no recordaba haberle comprado nunca. Al parecer Meiling había estado enseñándole ciertas cosas a su pequeño.

—¿Qué se dice, Kenji? —le reprendió ligeramente cuando el muchacho se sentó, todavía sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Buenos días —repuso con voz apagada y pastosa—. No quiero ir a la escuela.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado.

—Tienes que ir, no hay excusas —le dijo con delicadeza—. Y si ter portas bien, a la salida te llevo a comer lo que tú quieras.

Aquello pareció animarlo un poco porque comenzó a engullir su desayuno y en menos de diez minutos había corrido de regreso a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme. Shaoran lo siguió para asegurarse de que se vistiera bien, pero Kenji no tenía problemas ni para ponerse la camiseta. Su hijo era bastante inteligente. Unos minutos después bajaban al estacionamiento del edificio. Debido a que el deportivo de Shaoran había quedado atrapado en el hospital, se vería obligado a utilizar el elegante sedán que sus padres le habían dado como regalo de graduación de la universidad. No le gustaba usarlo, no porque tuviese algún problema con el vehículo en sí, pero por el simple hecho de que era un regalo. Kenji se subió en la parte de atrás, recostándose cuan largo era, Shaoran ocupó el puesto del piloto y se fueron.

Después de dejar a su hijo en la escuela, Shaoran cogió rumbo a la casa de Eriol. Diez minutos antes le había llamado a decir que necesitaba hablar con él y que el tema no podía esperar demasiado. Eso lo extraño sobremanera, pues Eriol nunca perdía el control y nunca hacía nada a la apresurada. Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo, este le estaba esperando en la puerta. Sin dar explicaciones montó en el asiento del copiloto y le pidió a Shaoran que continuase conduciendo.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo qué te pasa? —le preguntó después de cinco minutos de completo silencio.

—Tengo que comprar algo importante y quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Y qué es esa cosa tan especial que no puede esperar a que sean las ocho de la mañana?

—Un anillo de compromiso.

Shaoran se quedó un momento fuera de combate, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Por fin vas a proponerle matrimonio a Tomoyo?

Daidouji Tomoyo era por mucho su mejor amiga y la mujer de los sueños de Eriol. Habían sido novios desde la secundaria y su relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte con el paso de los años. Incluso sobrevivió dos años de intercambio en otro país. Ese par estaba hecho el uno para el otro y después de más de una década de noviazgo iban a hacerlo oficial.

—Te felicito, amigo —le palmeó el hombro—. ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?

—Esta noche; el resto de la semana está atorada con pacientes y no quiero esperar más —le temblaba la voz—. Llamé a Yamazaki y nos espera con la joyería abierta.

Shaoran cambió de carril en último momento y enfiló al centro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué te hizo decidirte a dar el gran paso?

Eriol soltó un suspiro.

—Algo que me dijo hace unas semanas. Ya sabes que corre el rumor de que Terada le va a proponer matrimonio a Rika y todo eso. Entonces Tomoyo se mandó el comentario de: después de dos años saliendo, Rika si que tiene suerte —suspiró—. No sé si fue alguno de sus trucos psicológicos y otra cosa, pero heme aquí.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Tras quince minutos de camino Shaoran estacionó frente a un elegante edificio de paredes de mármol negro, en cuya base funcionaba la joyería más famosa de la ciudad. Su dueño ya los esperaba en la puerta, ligeramente adormilado, con una lata de Red Bull en la mano. Los recién llegados lo saludaron efusivamente y entraron con él a la joyería. Anticipándose a las necesidades de su cliente, Yamazaki había dispuesto varios anillos en la mesa de exhibición. La luz de un flexo arrancaba destellos multicolores a las joyas.

—Escogí entre los más elegantes y los más sencillos —contuvo un bostezo—. Conociendo a Tomoyo algo en la mitad le va perfecto. Uno de piedra blanca, lo más probable, de preferencia plata. El dorado no va con su piel.

—Y yo pensé que sólo eras el dueño —bromeó Shaoran.

—Ya sabes como es mi mujer —repuso el con un cansado suspiro—. Tómense su tiempo, yo voy por otro de estos. ¿Quieren algo?

Shaoran y Eriol negaron. Yamazaki se encogió de hombros y desapareció tras una puerta de metal. Los otros dos se lanzaron como aves de rapiña sobre los anillos. A Shaoran esa situación se le hacía un tanto incómoda, puesto que le recordaba a aquel día seis años atrás cuando era él quién requería la compañía de Eriol para comprar un anillo. Aun así aguantó estoicamente, opinando de vez en cuando. Finalmente, tras dos horas de ver más de cien anillos, Eriol encontró el que buscaba: un aro de plata con un diamante de seis quilates engarzado en un complejo marco. Yamazaki tomó el anillo y con manos expertas lo pulió y lo guardó en una cajita de cuero blanco.

—Te paso la factura con el precio mañana —dijo Yamazaki mientras entregaba el paquetito a Eriol—. Y buena suerte esta noche, me llamas para la despedida de soltero.

—Olvídalo, hoy nos vamos a beber después de que diga que sí —soltó él, palideciendo un tanto—. Gracias, Yamazaki.

—De nada —los acompañó a la puerta—. Shaoran, lo había olvidado, pero tienes todavía esa pieza de colección que te vendí hace años.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco, con un pie ya en la acera. Se volteó y clavó los ojos ámbares en Yamazaki. Un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas del castaño.

—Sí, aún lo tengo, ¿por qué?

—Estaba interesado en recuperarlo, un cliente ofrece una suma extraordinaria por él. Piénsalo y si ya no lo quieres, lo vendemos.

—Claro.

Shaoran se despidió con una seca cabezada y se metió rápidamente en su auto. Eriol lo siguió al instante.

—¿De qué estaba hablando Yamazaki?

Shaoran encendió el motor.

—De nada.

Y arrancó.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	4. Shot 4

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, son muy amables en tenerme paciencia. Contestando las dudas de una de las lectoras, trataré todo lo posible en hacer esta historia diferente. Cierto es que hay muchas películas sobre el tema de soldados perfectos y demás, pero lo que tengo planeado para Sakura es algo distinto. Gracias nuevamente y les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**BIORITE **

Por:

Bel'sCorpse

* * *

_Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP_

* * *

**-4-**

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y aventuró un paso hacia adelante. Habían pasado dos días desde la explosión en el hospital, dos días llenos de policías, reporteros y demás. Tras completar las investigaciones preliminares se había descubierto residuos de C4 en los escombros y un detonador a distancia. Habían confiado en las cintas de seguridad, pero a pesar de que el video estaba bien, alguien había trucado las grabaciones. Inoue estaba a cargo de toda la operación y había delegado a un par de oficiales a que escoltaran a Shaoran las veinticuatro horas del día, tanto para protegerlo de otro ataque y de los reporteros.

—¿No te duele? —se arrodilló frente a ella para examinarle el tobillo. Ya la hinchazón había bajado y el hueso regresado a su posición original—. Sinceramente no lo entiendo, te curaste en cuestión de días. Esa fractura tardaría un mes y medio en repararse normalmente y deberías estar llorando del dolor.

—Pues no me duele nada —repuso ella sentándose en la cama—. Ayer vino la policía, otra vez.

Shaoran asintió, sentándose junto a ella. Los dos últimos días un agente de policía —o detective, como se hacía llamar— había visitado a Sakura en el hospital con la intención de descubrir algo sobre su procedencia y de paso recordarle a Shaoran que tenía que darle un nombre (con apellido incluido) a Sakura para el final de la semana. Lamentablemente en ninguna de las dos tareas se habían hecho progresos. La memoria de la castaña seguía sin cooperar y no había rastros de su identidad en ninguna base de datos del país. Básicamente no era nadie y Shaoran no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría la policía con Sakura una vez se cumpliera el plazo establecido.

—Seguiremos trabajando en ello —dijo a la final—. Tiene que haber una forma, estoy seguro.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y asintió.

—¿Ya encontraste una niñera para Kenji? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Aún no y ya no sé que hacer. Lo peor de todo es que no tengo tiempo para entrevistar a nadie, a pesar de que Meiling podría hacer eso por mí, pero es mi hijo del que estamos hablando y no quisiera dejarlo con cualquiera.

—Comprendo. ¿Y es difícil? ¿Criar un niño?

Shaoran sonrió levemente.

—Por supuesto —repuso—. Es otra vida de la que tienes que hacerte cargo. Es tiempo, es esfuerzo y es dinero. Ya no vives solo para ti, sino para dos y la preocupación por su bienestar sobrepasa todo. Pero de igual manera es satisfactorio, y porque no decirlo, es el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Sakura sonrió también. La ternura que brilla en los ojos de Shaoran cada vez que hablaba de su hijo era sobrecogedora. Era obvio que amaba a Kenji con toda su alma, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo preguntándose que había sido de su madre. No se atrevía a expresar su inquietud en voz alta por miedo a ofenderlo y que lo considere una intrusión a su vida personal.

—Estás pensando en la madre de Kenji, ¿verdad? —le preguntó entonces el castaño, sobresaltándola. Casi parecía que le hubiese leído la mente. A la final asintió—. Me dejó. Hace seis años iba a casarme y faltando un par de meses para la boda ella se fue. Regresé del hospital una noche y ya no estaba, así de fácil. Encontré el anillo de compromiso en la cocina y una nota en la que se despedía de mí. Tengo que admitir que al principio creí que era mi culpa, mi trabajo no es sencillo y requiere de mucho sacrificio, pero hubiese funcionado si realmente ella se lo hubiese propuesto —cerró los ojos un momento—. La busqué por algún tiempo, pero no di con ella, hasta que un año después de lo que pasó, se apareció en casa con Kenji en los brazos. No cabía duda de que era mi hijo, sus ojos son idénticos a los míos y yo no podía creer que me había ocultado su embarazo —soltó una risa amarga y un profundo desprecio se dibujó en su rostro—. Dejó al niño en la sala y volvió a marcharse sin dignarse a dar explicaciones. Desde entonces que no sé nada de ella.

La habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio. Sakura no sabía si sentir orgullo o pena por Shaoran. Las historias de madres solteras eran comunes, pero padres solteros, eso era casi fantástico. Y aun así, sufriendo el abandono de una mujer y con un hijo del que no tenía idea, había salido adelante. Eso era algo digno de admirarse.

Shaoran, por su lado, no entendía cómo había podido contarle aquello a Sakura. No tenía ninguna clase de relación de ella, apenas la conocía. Y hablar de ese tema se le hacía demasiado violento y le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Pero por algún motivo con Sakura las palabras habían fluido naturales y lo más desconcertante era la sensación de alivio que lo invadía.

—¿Cuándo van a darme el alta? —inquirió entonces la muchacha, ansiosa por romper el silencio,

—No lo sé —y era cierto. Sakura ya se había recuperado por completo y mantenerla en el hospital más tiempo no estaba permitido, mucho menos ahora, considerando que todos los hospitales y clínicas pequeñas de la ciudad estaban repletas de pacientes reubicados—. Considerando tu estado, podría hacerlo ahora mismo.

Sakura asintió. Eso era lo que se temía. Si realmente le daban el alta se quedaría en la calle. No sabía si tenía familia en algún lado o si por el contrario realmente vivía en otro país y allí en Japón no era nadie. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? No había querido pensar demasiado en ello por que le desesperaba no obtener respuestas, pero ahora que se veía enfrentada con la realidad cara a cara no le quedaba más opción que agachar la cabeza y sobrevivir. Tendría que encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, alguna forma de obtener comida, pero todo eso costaba dinero y ella no tenía trabajo y nadie en su sano juicio contrataría a una mujer sin apellido. Clavó los ojos verdes en Shaoran, luchando por contener las lágrimas, y entonces una lucecita se encendió al fondo de su mente.

—¿Crees que podría ser la niñera de Kenji? —Soltó antes de darse cuenta de que había abierto la boca—. Lo digo por que si me dan el alta no tendré a dónde ir y no sé que hacer y… —su voz se apagó. Un furioso sonrojo le cubría las mejillas—. Lo siento, eso ha sido muy maleducado de mi parte. Olvida todo lo que te dije.

Shaoran la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaces de articular palabra. Era un soberano imbécil, obviamente que si le daba el alta a Sakura tendría que irse. A veces se le olvidaba que había perdido la memoria y que básicamente estaba sola en un país enorme sin nadie que la cuide. Y si lo pensaba bien, no era una mala idea eso de que se transformara en la niñera de Kenji. Su hijo la adoraba con locura y era obvio que ella sentía lo mismo. Y a pesar de que la conocía muy poco, le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para dejar la vida del niño en sus manos. Ya lo había salvado una vez y él le debía mucho por eso. El único inconveniente era que necesitaba una niñera puertas adentro, lo que significaba que Sakura tendría que mudarse con él. Le echó un vistazo de reojo a ese rostro que lo tenía idiotizado y a ese cuerpo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sin darse cuenta ya había tomado una decisión.

—Vamos, señorita niñera —dijo Shaoran con voz temblorosa, poniéndose de pie—. Acompáñeme, que tengo que darle el alta.

Sakura, anonadada, se calzó los zapatos y se puso rápidamente una sudadera gris que le habían regalado las enfermeras dos días atrás. Siguió a Shaoran a través del pasillo hasta un puesto de enfermeras. Sin detenerse se coló tras el mostrador, revolvió unos minutos dentro de un archivador, encontró lo que buscaba, firmó unos documentos, lo dejó todo en su sitio y continuó su camino a la salida.

—Shaoran, ¿a dónde vamos?

El doctor la ignoró olímpicamente y no se detuvo ni a respirar hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, dónde Shaoran ya abría la puerta del copiloto para Sakura. La chica se subió a cada segundo más confundida. El castaño ocupó su lugar tras el volante y salió flechado del estacionamiento.

—Kenji sale de clases en unos minutos, lo pasamos recogiendo y vamos a comer.

—¿A comer? —repitió ella, echándose un vistazo—. ¿Pretendes que yo entre en un restaurante vestida así? —podía haber perdido la memoria, pero seguía siendo una mujer.

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, Shaoran clavó la mirada en Sakura y se percató al instante del problema. La castaña llevaba un calentador que le venía grande y esa sudadera gris desgastada. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y su rostro lucía esa palidez típica de todo paciente de hospital. Insultándose en silencio, sacó el móvil de los pantalones y marcó a Meiling. Le explicó la situación lo más escueto posible y le dijo que en media hora estaría en el departamento. Colgó y soltó el móvil entre sus piernas el momento en el que el semáforo cambiaba de color.

Llegaron a la primaria de Kenji unos minutos después. El pequeño ya los esperaba afuera y al ver a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. Apenas despidiéndose de sus compañeros, Kenji saltó al asiento trasero, se despojó de su mochila y de ahí se acurrucó entre los brazos de Sakura. La castaña le plantó un beso en la frente y lo achuchó a gusto. Shaoran, sorprendido, y algo celoso de que su hijo no le prestase la menor atención, era incapaz de interrumpir la escena. Kenji, así como él, se había aficionado de Sakura de una forma casi obsesiva. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer de especial? Exasperado, Shaoran arrancó el auto, lanzándose al tráfico. Casi media hora después entraban al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Shaoran fue el primero en bajarse, con Sakura y Kenji pegados a sus talones. La castaña se había quedado callada de repente y observaba sus alrededores con abrumadora intensidad, como si quisiera grabarse hasta el último detalle.

—Bienvenida —dijo Shaoran cuando llegaron al departamento. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la hizo entrar—. Esta es tu casa ahora.

—¿Mi casa? —Sakura palideció un tanto—. ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que necesitabas una niñera.

Shaoran soltó una risita avergonzada. Había olvidado mencionar aquel pequeño detalle.

—Si, necesito una niñera… puertas adentro —añadió, bajando la voz.

Sakura palideció más si era posible y comenzó a farfullar excusas. Por suerte en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y Meiling entró en el rellano hablando ruidosamente por teléfono. Llevaba una maleta bastante pesada en una mano y un bolso de mano en la otra. Al ver a su primo sonrió, pero cuando clavó los ojos en Sakura la confusión brilló en su rostro. Colgó rápidamente y avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante.

—_Xiao-Lang, ¿qué está pasando aquí?_ —preguntó en mandarín, intentando controlar el tono de su voz—. _¿Quién es ella? _

—_La nueva niñera de Kenji_ —repuso en el mismo idioma y saltó a explicarle toda la historia a velocidad de rayo—. _No tiene a dónde ir y Kenji la adora_ —añadió, culpable.

—_Así que para eso me pediste la ropa_ —Meiling soltó un pesado suspiro—. Sakura, mi nombre es Li Meiling, soy prima de Shaoran —se presentó la muchacha en japonés—. Es un placer.

Sakura murmuró un atropellado saludo y clavó los ojos verdes en el suelo. Meiling no pudo contener una sonrisa. Sí que era una chica tímida.

—Vamos, que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —aferró a Sakura del brazo y comenzó a arrastras hacia el pasillo—. Chicos, nos disculpan un rato. Xiao-Lang, pide algo de comer mientras tanto.

Meiling no esperó por la respuesta. En un par de zancadas ya se había llevado a Sakura de la sala y la había encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes. Dejó la pesada maleta sobre la cama y le echó una buena mirada a Sakura. Podía adivinar un cuerpo de atleta bajo esa ropa tan holgada. Los años que llevaba trabajando para la revista de moda más famosa del país rendían sus frutos.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —dijo la pelinegra y de un tirón le quitó la sudadera a Sakura, revelando el abdomen plano y un top blanco que cubría los pechos redondos. Al ver que Sakura ni se inmutaba, le sacó también los pantalones. Su deducción había sido correcta. La chica tenía un cuerpo tonificado pero sin perder las curvas—. Shaoran me explicó lo que te pasó —le señaló la cabeza—, y también me contó lo que hiciste por Kenji. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan valiente —Meiling abrió la maleta y comenzó a sacar cosas de allí y a ordenarlas sobre la cama—. Muchas gracias, Sakura, por salvar a mi sobrino.

—No es nada, hice lo que me pidieron que haga. Cuidarlo —añadió al ver que Meiling no le comprendía—. Mientras esté conmigo, nada malo va a pasarle a Kenji.

La pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y siguió ordenando las cosas.

—Muy bien, señorita niñera, lo primero que vas a hacer es darte un baño, luego vas a probarte toda esta ropa para mi, y si te queda bien es toda tuya.

Aquello arrancó una verdadera reacción a Sakura.

—¿Quedármelas? Pero… no podría—.

—Cuanto tengas dinero para comprarte tu propia ropa me la devuelves, si es que quieres —le cortó la otra—. Todo esto es nuevo y agradecería que lo tomes como un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

—Gracias, Meiling-san.

—Llámame Meiling, que no estoy tan vieja, además creo que tenemos la misma edad. Ahora ve a la ducha, que hay bastante por hacer.

Sakura asintió y se metió en el baño. Veinte minutos después emergió de allí envuelta en una diminuta toalla. Meiling estaba hablando distraídamente por teléfono y cuando la vio señaló el conjunto dispuesto sobre la cama: provocativa lencería negra, shorts del mismo color y una vaporosa blusa de manga larga color malva. Unas sandalias negras de plataforma descansaban en el suelo. Todo aquello tenía pinta de ser de marca y excesivamente caro.

—Quita esa cara de espanto, mujer — dijo Meiling, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Trabajo en una revista de modas y parte de lo que hago es saber dónde comprar ropa que valga la pena. Tú vístete.

Sakura no dijo nada y comenzó a vestirse. La ropa le quedaba como un guante. Meiling había calculado bien la talla y realmente no era tan complicado. Sakura tenía el cuerpo y la altura de una modelo. Sonrió. Se iba a divertir tanto usándola de muñeca. Por espacio de una hora Sakura se cambió de modelito, luciendo cada combinación para la pelinegra. Una vez pasado el incómodo momento en el que se conocieron, comenzaron a llevarse de película. Como Sakura no tenía idea de nada, Meiling le habló de todo lo que se le ocurrió. Ropa, libros, arte. La castaña escuchaba con atención, absorbiendo cada palabra, notando como su memoria comenzaba a removerse, dando luz a pequeños pedazos de información. Meiling también pareció notarlo y comenzó a presionarla un poco más. Nunca había conocido a una persona amnésica, pero había escuchado por Shaoran y Tomoyo, que era una prominente psicóloga, que las conversaciones triviales ayudaban mucho en el proceso de recuperación. Finalmente Sakura regresó al primer conjunto.

—Te quedas con todo —dijo Meiling mientras guardaba las prendas en el armario vacío. Cuando terminó, sacó de su maleta una plancha para el cabello y un neceser repleto de maquillaje y demás productos de belleza. Los dejó sobre la peinadora y sentó a Sakura en el mullido banquillo—. Vamos a arreglarte un poquito.

Después de veinte minutos, algo de maquillaje y unas cuantas pasadas de la plancha, Meiling le permitió a Sakura ver los resultados en el espejo. Tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado en las puntas y una diadema echándole hacia atrás el flequillo. Los ojos enmarcados en delineador negro, sombra malva en los párpados, rubor y brillo labial. Mientras más se miraba menos se reconocía, pero algo le decía que no era la primera vez que lucía de esa forma. De repente una imagen cobró nitidez en su mente. Se vio caminando por un espacioso salón, rodeada de personas vestidas de gala. Todos la miraban, algunos incluso se acercaban a saludarla y de paso a felicitarla por algo. Seguía moviéndose entre la gente y por un instante atrapó con la mirada su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba un vestido azul, el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y una copa de vino en la mano. Estaba segura de que aquello era real. Ella había estado allí. ¿Pero cuando?

—¿Sakura? —la preocupada voz de Meiling atravesó la ilusión y la regresó de golpe a la realidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, eso creo —repuso, poniéndose de pie. Trató de sonreír—. Muchas gracias, Meiling. Hiciste un trabajo increíble. Ni siquiera me reconozco, y eso es decir mucho.

—No te preocupes, me he divertido de lo lindo. Vas a ser la niñera mejor vestida de Tomoeda —entrelazó su brazo con el de Sakura y la sacó de la habitación—. Vamos a que te vea mi primo, va a quedar muy satisfecho.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a que se refería Meiling, porque ella ya la llevaba a rastras al comedor. Shaoran estaba allí, poniendo la mesa. Se había quitado la bata de doctor, quedándose en una ligera camisa blanca y vaqueros desgastados. A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro. Se veía muy bien así. Pero su sonrojo no fue nada comparado con el de Shaoran cuando la vio. Se le cayeron las servilletas de las manos y le clavó la mirada, incapaz de creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Esa mujer no se veía para nada como la que había llegado a su casa un par de horas atrás. Estaba condenadamente guapa y no se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta hasta que Sakura le agradeció y Meiling comenzó a partirse de la risa. La pelinegra le guiñó un ojo a su primo y terminó de poner la mesa.

—Meiling es muy buena persona, mira que hacer todo esto por mí…

—Te debemos mucho, Sakura —susurró el castaño, todavía afectado por su desliz—. Lo menos que podemos hacer es devolverte el favor.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

—Bueno, esto ya está —anunció Meiling—. Voy por Kenji.

Unos momentos después el pequeño entró como tromba en el comedor y corrió directo a los brazos de Sakura. La elogió hasta el cansancio y solo se calló cuando Shaoran le metió una cuchara de sopa en la boca. Sakura explotó en carcajadas y a raíz de eso se desarrolló una ligera conversación entre los adultos. Mientras hablaban sobre niños, Sakura pensaba también en su suerte. Realmente no podía creer que un desconocido la llevaría a su casa para que cuidara a su hijo. Era una mujer sin nombre ni memoria viviendo en una ciudad que no reconocía. Si no hubiese conocido a Shaoran y si él no hubiese decidido ayudarla, no tenía ni idea de que sería de ella.

—Bueno, supongo que debería explicarte un poco en que consiste tu trabajo —dijo Shaoran de repente.

Sakura dejó sus palillos a un lado y clavó en él sus ojos verdes.

Lo que tenía que hacer era relativamente sencillo. Básicamente debía despertarlo, vestirlo, llevarlo y recogerlo de la escuela (dado que Sakura no recordaba si podía o no conducir y carecía de licencia, dispondrían para ella un chofer las veinticuatro horas del día) ayudarlo con sus deberes y hacerle compañía en general. Dejando eso de un lado, la habitación de huéspedes pasaba a ser oficialmente suya y podía decorarla a gusto. Las tareas de limpieza se las dividirían ella y Shaoran: Sakura se encargaría de la cocina y la ropa; Shaoran de limpiar el resto de la casa y las compras. Debido a que el hospital tardaría más de seis meses en reconstruirse, Shaoran había sido relevado de sus guardias nocturnas y regresaría a casa antes de las ocho de la noche. Los fines de semana el niño pasaba en casa de sus abuelos; normalmente se quedaba a dormir, lo que le dejaba a los dos adultos bastante tiempo libre.

—En la noche te traigo una copia de repuesto de las llaves de la casa y la tarjeta del ascensor —dijo Meiling, poniéndose de pie—. Yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego, Sakura —le plantó un beso en la mejilla, achuchó a su sobrino y abrazó a Shaoran—. Pórtense bien —les dijo, aunque ninguno de los tres supo a quien iba dirigido el comentario.

—Yo también me voy —soltó Kenji. Se bajó de la silla y tras soltarles un rápido 'buen provecho' desapareció por el pasillo.

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron solos, lanzándose miradas por encima del salero. Ambos podían ver los nervios reflejados en el otro, y tal vez fue por eso que comenzaron a reírse como niños pequeños. Finalmente Sakura se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos; Shaoran la ayudó al instante. En un viaje se llevaron todo a la cocina y de inmediato la castaña se puso a lavar. A Shaoran le sorprendía como la amnesia podía borrar toda una vida en segundos y aun así dejarle a la mente la información suficiente para sobrevivir. Él no entendía como ni por que sucedía, ni tampoco entendía porque a veces se curaba en días y otras veces duraba una vida. Sinceramente esperaba que ese no fuese el caso de Sakura. Tal vez con algo de terapia se recuperaría más rápido… Se llevó a una mano a la frente. Sí que era idiota. Salió de la cocina y corrió a la sala en busca de su móvil. Marcó el número de Tomoyo y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

"_¡Shaoran-kun! ¿Y ese milagro que me llamas? Tu mejor amigo me propuso matrimonio hace dos días y ni siquiera te has dignado a felicitarme. Como sea, ¿qué necesitas?" _

—Que me ayudes con una… —¿qué iba a decirle? Sakura ya no era su paciente, era la niñera de su hijo, pero tampoco podía referirse a ella de esa forma—… con una amiga. Sufre de amnesia severa y tu ya has tratado a varias personas con ese problema.

"_¿Qué clase de accidente causó su amnesia y en que hospital está internada? Necesitaré su historia clínica y demás información para saber con lo que me enfrento." _

—Sakura es un caso especial —dijo él, repentinamente incómodo y una enigmática risilla al otro lado de la línea le dio la impresión de que Tomoyo estaba haciéndose ideas raras en la cabeza—. A ver, en versión resumida: Sakura era mi paciente en el hospital, la encontraron en el accidente de tránsito de la semana pasada, hace dos días Sakura salvó a mi hijo de morirse en el derrumbe del hospital y ahora… —flaqueó—… Y ahora vive conmigo. Le ofrecí un trabajo y ella aceptó.

Tomoyo saltó en carcajadas.

"_Tú nunca te involucras de esa forma con tus pacientes, hasta me atrevo a decir que tienes otros motivos menos… nobles para llevártela a la casa —risilla—. Pero es tu amiga he hizo algo muy valiente. Iré a visitarlos esta noche. Tengo que hablar con ella en persona y decidir cual técnica será más efectiva. Necesito su historia clínica." _

—No sé si la tenga todavía, la copia que tenía estaba en mi oficina y aún no reviso ningún documento de los que pudieron salvar. Tal vez pueda conseguirtela en un par de días, pero si llego a dártela, nadie más que tú puede verla.

"_¿Y eso por qué?"_

—Te lo explico esta noche. Ven con Eriol, a ver si hacemos algo.

"_Está bien, nos vemos esta noche." _

Shaoran se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo al tiempo que Sakura lo llamaba desde la cocina. Ya había terminado de lavar y de secar los platos, pero contemplaba los anaqueles con el ceño fruncido.

—Los platos van aquí —Shaoran abrió una portezuela a su izquierda y guardó todo—. Ya te irás acostumbrando a todo, tómalo con calma.

—¿Por qué me dejaste vivir contigo? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con sobrecogedora intensidad—. No digo que no te lo agradezco, me salvaste la vida en realidad, pero soy una completa desconocida. Que tal si antes de perder la memoria era una criminal. A las mujeres normales no les disparan ni se les dislocan los hombros disparando —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, ni se curan a velocidades de espanto ni sobreviven explosiones.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Sakura tenía toda la razón, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser lo empujaba hacia ella. No podía decirle eso, pero tampoco podía mentirle. Se armó de valor para hablar.

—Por que te lo debo, ya te lo he dicho, salvaste a mi hijo y eso voy siempre voy a agradecértelo —avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella—. Y por que me importar y me preocupas. Y por que no quiero dejarte sola, mucho menos en una situación tan delicada como esta.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces atrapó a Shaoran en un fuerte abrazo. Él le devolvió el gesto y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Pasaron así varios minutos, sin hablar, sintiendo la presencia del otro. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sentían mucho mejor.

—Vamos, quiero llevarte a conocer la ciudad —dijo Shaoran caminando hacia el pasillo.

—¿Y el hospital?

—Pueden vivir un día sin mi —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quince minutos después Shaoran, Sakura y Kenji estaban montados en el sedán, recorriendo las calles de Tomoeda. Pasearon un rato sin rumbo fijo, Shaoran señalándole a Sakura que era qué. Finalmente terminaron en el parque del pingüino, parte por que Kenji había insistido tanto y parte por que Sakura tenía cierta curiosidad por conocerlo. Se estacionaron a unas cuantas cuadras y caminaron hasta el parque. Kenji había insistido en ir de la mano de ambos, así que parecían una pareja de paseo con su hijo.

—Así que por esto se llama el parque del pingüino —dijo Sakura al ver el enorme pingüino azul en medio de la plazoleta, rodeado de niños y pingüinos más pequeños—. Bastante original.

—¿Papi, puedo ir a jugar?

—Claro, anda.

El niño gritó de alegría y corrió hacia el pingüino. De inmediato los otros niños que jugaban allí lo incluyeron en el grupo. Kenji se había olvidado de ellos, así que Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron en un banquillo cercano tras pasar por un puesto de helados.

—Asumo que esto no es algo que haces todo el tiempo —dijo Sakura al cabo de unos minutos de silencio—. Salir así con Kenji —añadió.

—Antes era más fácil, pero hace dos años que me dieron el puesto de jefe de emergencias mi tiempo se redijo a cero. Más pasaba en el hospital que en casa y ahí fue cuando Meiling comenzó a quedarse en el departamento cuidando a Kenji; luego conseguí un par de niñeras y mi madre también ayudaba, al menos cuando podía. Casi no veía a Kenji y las pocas veces que podíamos estar juntos la pasábamos jugando en su cuarto o viendo una película. Meiling es quien lo lleva a todo lado —se pasó una mano por el rostro—, por eso cuando salimos trato de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

—Eres el padre más cariñoso que conozco, Shaoran, y eso viniendo de mí es mucho.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —repuso, ligeramente sonrosado. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en un quinceañero con unas pocas palabras—. Y hablando de eso, hablé con una amiga, es psicóloga y ha tratado a muchas personas que sufren de amnesia; pensé que tal vez ella podría ayudarte. La terapia es fundamental a la hora de recuperar la memoria.

—Me parece una buena idea.

El castaño iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento Kenji se acercó a ellos corriendo. Tenía la carita llena de polvo, al igual que las manos y la ropa. Sakura le sonrió al tiempo que Shaoran lo levantaba en brazos y se lo ponía sobre los hombros.

—¿Tienes hambre, doctorcito?

—Quiero una hamburguesa y un jugo de chocolate.

—Kenji, el jugo de chocolate no existe —le corrigió Sakura entre risas—. Tienes que pedir un batido de chocolate.

—¿Y entonces de que está hecho el jugo?

—De frutas.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. Shaoran le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y los tres echaron a andar hacia uno de los restaurantes de la zona.

* * *

_Las dos mujeres corrían a toda velocidad sobre la caminadora, con electrodos pegados a la piel. El sudor les empapaba el cuerpo y ya comenzaba a faltarles el aire. Una enfermera tomaba notas de manera constante, al tiempo que revisaba los monitores a su lado. Mientras tanto, Jonathan observaba todo desde el otro lado del cristal de observación. Tenía los músculos tensos a causa de los nervios. A su derecha estaba Irina, cruzada de brazos, con la mirada fija hacia el frente. A su izquierda estaba, en persona, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, acompañado por su secretario y un par de guardaespaldas armados. Aquel era un día importante. Durante el resto de la semana Jonathan había sometido a sus sobrevivientes a extenuantes pruebas y gracias al cielo todo había salido bien. Las chicas respondían a órdenes de todo tipo, sus mentes parecían no registrar la sensación de dolor y por encima de todo, no se veían afectadas por el miedo. Podía haberles puesto una serpiente en las narices y apenas hubieran parpadeado. _

—_Interesante, doctor Seagal —comentó el presidente con voz ronca—. Vi los videos que le envió a Irina y debo decirle que estoy muy satisfecho. Sus chicas son ejemplares. _

—_Muchas gracias, señor —repuso Jonathan con toda la entereza que pudo reunir—. Y después de los avances que estoy haciendo, mis chicas serán todavía mejores. _

—_Explícate. _

_Jonathan tomó aire. _

—_Después de que el Biorite se adaptase dentro del cuerpo conseguí aislar las similitudes de las cadenas genéticas y añadirla a la droga. Teoricamente ya es inyectable, incluso sin la droga de preparación. Todavía no comienzo las pruebas debido a la falta de cobayas, pero ya me encargaré de eso —regresó la mirada al cristal. Las chicas se habían bajado de la caminadora y ahora la enfermera las llevaba a un tanque de agua. Las chicas saltaron sin pensarlo y se hundieron lentamente hasta el fondo—. Y mientras hablamos, se están desarrollando las dos últimas fases del Biorite. Estará listo esta noche y mañana mismo comenzaré con los análisis. _

_El presidente asintió y guardó silencio unos minutos, contemplando el cristal. Un contador en la base del tanque llevaba cuenta del tiempo que las mujeres aguantaban sin respirar. Hasta ahora iban cuatro minutos. _

—_¿Cuánto es el máximo que han pasado allí dentro? _

—_Casi veinte minutos. Son bastante resistentes. _

—_Y hablando de resistencia —intervino Irina—, estás nuevas fases del Biorite que es lo que hacen. _

_Jonathan sonrió. Sabía que iban a preguntarle aquello. _

—_La primera fase acelera la regeneración corporal. Una fractura que toma meses en curarse, se arreglaría en un par de días. También evita que el cuerpo se llene de cicatrices. La segunda es un poco más… difícil de explicar, así que preferiría mostrárselos cuando la inyección esté lista. _

_Irina y el presidente cruzaron una mirada cómplice, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. _

—_Volveré a fin de mes, Seagal, y para entonces espero encontrarme con los soldados que me prometiste. _

_Sin añadir nada más salió de la estancia, Irina, el secretario y los guardias a la cola. _

_Jonathan se desplomó en una silla cuando estuvo solo y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Tenía que funcionar. La locura que había conseguido tenía que funcionar, por que si no lo hacía, de seguro lo matarían._

* * *

Cuando le abrieron la puerta, Tomoyo se escabulló en el departamento apenas saludando con un beso al anfitrión. Su prometido, abandonado en el pasillo, le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y entró también.

—Tiene muchas ganas de conocer a Sakura —dijo Eriol mientras entraban en la sala—. No ha dejado de imaginarse la apariencia de tu "nueva amiga" y de hacerse ideas raras. Creo que tanto lidiar con locos la está enloqueciendo a ella. No es que me moleste, pero a veces no sé como apagarla.

—A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas —comentó, imprimiendo en sus palabras un tonito de malicia—. Y mira, tu novia ya tiene una amiga nueva.

Tomoyo estaba ya instalada en uno de los sillones de la sala, haciendo gala de sus maravillosos dotes de socialización. A su lado, Sakura hacía un esfuerzo por borrar los nervios de sus facciones. Shaoran se dio cuenta de que había cambiado los shorts por un vestido naranja tostado, que se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y que se había limpiado el maquillaje.

—Quita esa cara, hombre, o voy a comenzar a creer que te gusta Sakura —le soltó Eriol, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Aunque debo admitirlo, es muy guapa.

—¿No se supone que estás comprometido?

—Sí, y mi novia apreciaría mi buen gusto —dejó a Shaoran en el rellano de la puerta y se acercó a saludar a la castaña—. Buenas noches, Sakura.

—Buenas noches —la muchacha le dio un fugaz abrazo—. Es una sorpresa verte aquí ¿Se conocen? —lo señaló a él y a Tomoyo.

—¡Pero si eres una monada! —exclamó la pelinegra con una sonrisa—. Eriol es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar en dos meses.

—Pues felicitaciones, ¿llevan saliendo mucho tiempo?

—Once años exactamente —intervino Eriol—. Ya era hora de formalizar.

—Y que lo digas —Tomoyo se volteó hacia Shaoran y le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa—. Bueno, que planes tienes para esta noche.

—La verdad que no lo sé.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro.

—Típico —se puso de pie y fue para la cocina arrastrando a Sakura consigo—. Ustedes dos vayan a comprar algo de beber mientras Sakura y yo hacemos algo de comer.

Tomoyo se aseguró de que los chicos se hubiesen ido antes de encarar a Sakura con una expresión grave en el rostro. La castaña removía en los estantes, ajena al intenso escrutinio.

—Sakura, siéntate por favor —pidió Tomoyo. Sakura obedeció al instante—. No sé si Shaoran te lo había dicho, pero yo soy psicóloga y el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí es para asegurarme de que no eres un peligro para mi mejor amigo. El me ha contado como llegaste a su vida y todo lo demás, pero dejó en claro que eres alguien especial. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Tal vez lo dice por que puedo curar heridas que tardan meses en sanar en cuestión de días; o por que a pesar de que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién soy no he hecho ninguna escena. La verdad que no tengo idea de por que piensa que soy especial, yo también me lo pregunto —cruzó las manos sobre el regazo—. Algo que la amnesia no me ha hecho olvidar es que la mayoría de personas hacen ciertas cosas para recibir algo a cambio. A Shaoran le debo mi vida y si necesita mi ayuda no dudaré dos veces en dársela.

Tomoyo sonrió. Esa había sido una respuesta excesivamente sincera. Shaoran había dado con una buena mujer. Una mujer que se regeneraba a velocidades alarmantes y sin memoria, pero buena de todas formas.

—Yo voy a ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos, es un proceso largo y molesto, pero con suficiente tiempo y sesiones, podremos conseguirlo —se sentó junto a ella y le sujetó las manos—. Siento lo de antes, pero es mi trabajo averiguar con lo que estoy lidiando.

Sakura negó.

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo, comprendo a la perfección.

—Gracias —se puso de pie—. Es hora de hacer la cena. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Creo que sí —dijo después de pensarlo unos momentos.

—Bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos.

* * *

Había sido una noche realmente memorable, a pesar de que entre los insidiosos comentarios de Tomoyo y las risitas maliciosas de Eriol, a Shaoran casi se le revienta una vena de la cabeza. Sakura simplemente les había reído la gracia sin saber que parte de todo eso también la salpicaba a ella. Cuando por fin se fueron, a eso de la media noche, Shaoran pudo respirar tranquilo. Recogió los platos y los apiló de cualquier forma en el fregadero antes de desearle a Sakura buenas noches y desaparecer en su habitación. Presa de unos nervios y ansiedad desconocidos se enfundó el pijama y se escondió bajo las cobijas. A él no le gustaba Sakura, si apenas la conocía. Le parecía atractiva, serena, buena cocinera (como había tenido el gusto de comprobar esa noche) y era perfecta compañía. No había motivo alguno para desarrollar ninguna clase de interés especial en alguien que no tenía nada de especial…

Soltó un suspiro. ¿A quien demonios trataba de engañar? Sakura le quitaba el sueño de nada, lo alteraba con su sola presencia y cada vez que estaba en un lugar lleno de gente, sus ojos se empeñaban en enfocarla a ella. Como había llegado a desarrollar una fijación tan extraña, se le escapaba, y lo peor era que no podía (ni quería) hacer nada por evitarlo.

Desde su prometida, él se había mantenido fuera del mundo del romance, aunque si había tenido un par de chicas a las que no había vuelto a llamar y unos cuantos revolcones que no pasaron a más. Ninguna mujer se había visto capaz de llamar su atención y entonces apareció ella y seis años de autocontrol se fueron a la mierda en un minuto. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y dedicarse a dormir. Al día siguiente le iba a caer una tonelada de trabajo encima y todo por haberse escapado. Normalmente no hacía eso, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

—Ya basta, Shaoran, duérmete —se reprendió en voz alta.

Hizo un esfuerzo por vaciar su mente y relajar su respiración, pero le funcionó por unos minutos y entonces comprendió que iba a ser otra de sus famosas noches en vela. Encendió la lámpara que reposaba en la mesilla junto a su cama y luego tomó el libro junto a ella. Siempre tenía una novela o un libro de medicina a la mano para noches como esa. Normalmente acompañaba la lectura con una copa de vino o una cerveza, pero no se atrevía a salir de su cuarto. Sabía que Sakura seguía despierta, podía escucharla moviéndose de un lado al otro en la habitación contigua. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar que ella dormiría justo a su lado y que amanecería bajo el mismo techo. Dios, que era masoca. Obligándose a pensar en otra cosa, clavó los ojos y comenzó a leer. Poco a poco se olvidó de sus alrededores y se sumió en la viciosa y oscura trama de su novela de turno. No tenía ni media hora leyendo cuando se quedó dormido.

* * *

El olor a comida lo despertó. Adormilado, salió de su habitación y terminó en la puerta de la cocina. Tal vez dormía todavía o alucinaba, pero lo que veía no podía ser real. Sakura, embutida en un short diminuto y una ajustada camiseta terminaba de servir un desayuno para dos en la pequeña mesita junto a la estufa. Se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, saboreando sus largas piernas. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante y chocó de frente con una silla. Sakura dio un respingo y casi suelta la espátula que tenía en la mano. Recuperada del susto saludó al castaño con una cálida sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa. Todavía mudo, Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué hora es? —su primera pregunta inteligente del día. Imbécil.

—Las siete —repuso Sakura—. Meiling vino por Kenji porque todavía no me consiguen un chofer, o eso fue lo que dijo ella, así que aprovechando el tiempo libre te preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste.

Shaoran se tomó la molestia de ver lo que tenía en el plato: un omelet, pan tostado, mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Él no estaba acostumbrado a desayunar, con un vaso de leche se contentaba hasta el almuerzo, tal vez por eso aquello se le antojó un festín. Le agradeció a Sakura por tomarse tantas molestias y se comió todo en un santiamén.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —le preguntó entonces.

—Terapia con Tomoyo, me dio la dirección de su oficina t me dijo como llegar. Debo estar allí a las diez.

—Ven conmigo al hospital, el consultorio de Tomoyo está cruzando la calle. No quisiera que fueras sola, podrías perderte.

—Es lo más probable —admitió entre risas—. Voy a arreglarme, entonces.

—Nos vamos en media hora.

Sakura le soltó una media sonrisa.

—Está bien, papá.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. Shot 5

**Buenaaaaas! Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, pero he tenido bastante que hacer desde que subí el último capítulo y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Quería hacer una aclaración en respecto al idioma en el que se desarrolla la historia. Obviamente yo escribo en español, pero realmente todos están hablando en japonés. Les digo esto por que ciertas escenas de la historia involucran el inglés, y para que no sea muy confuso, decidí explicar un poco. En fin, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre, me animan cuando estoy deprimida. Les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**BIORITE**

**-5-**

Tomoyo la recibió en la puerta de su consultorio y la invitó a pasar. La oficina era espaciosa, de colores claros y varios cuadros de paisajes colgando de las paredes. Un escritorio de madera de roble con su computadora, archivadores y una repisa junto a la ventana. Sakura se sentó en una de las butacas y en un acto involuntario apretó el cuaderno de dibujo contra su pecho. Shaoran se lo había devuelto esa mañana, excusando a su hijo por haberlo tomado sin permiso y asegurándole que sería una buena idea mostrárselo a Tomoyo. Ella sabría que hacer con ese revoltijo de imágenes.

—Diste sin problemas —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme por si no había sido muy clara con las indicaciones.

—En realidad he pasado en el hospital toda la mañana. Shaoran insistió en que lo acompañe, no quería que me pierda o algo así.

Tomoyo sonrió con cierta malicia y le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, como si aquel simple gesto explicase el porqué del comportamiento de Shaoran.

—Pero bueno, a trabajar —señaló el cuaderno que la castaña llevaba entre las manos—. ¿Y eso?

Sakura le tendió el cuaderno y dejó que la pelinegra paseara tranquilamente por sus páginas.

—No puedo recordar nada en concreto, pero de vez en cuando veo cosas y las dibujo para no olvidarlas de nuevo. La mayoría de esos lugares son en los Estados Unidos. Ni idea de por qué veo eso.

—Pues es un buen lugar para comenzar —escogió un dibujo al azar y se lo mostró a Sakura—. Vamos a usar tus dibujos como punto de referencia y partiendo de eso, iremos profundizándolos uno por uno. Este primero —en la cuartilla se veía el Empire State—. Cierra los ojos, relájate, e imagina el edificio. Estás ahí, en la calle. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te lleva a ese lugar?

Sakura hizo lo que Tomoyo le pedía. Se concentró en la imagen y esperó. Pasaron varios minutos sin ningún cambio y entonces, como había ocurrido el día anterior, una escena bastante real se coló en su mente. Esta vez veía a través de sus ojos. Corría, desesperada, por una enorme avenida llena de luces y gente. Podía sentir el asfalto bajo sus pies descalzos, pero a pesar de que llevaba así mucho tiempo, no sentía dolor alguno. Frente a ella corría una muchacha y supo con certeza que las dos estaban escapando de algo. Aceleró el paso de forma inconsciente. Unas cuadras más allá podía ver el Empire State, la antena apuñalando el oscuro cielo lleno de nubes. Iba a llover en cualquier momento. Siguió corriendo y por un breve instante captó su reflejo en uno de los escaparates. Se veía como un animal salvaje, con el cabello hecho un nido y el rostro plagado de heridas. Y tan rápido como aquella escena llegó, se fue. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía le quitó el cuaderno a Tomoyo, pasó las páginas hasta dar con una en blanco, y tras sacar un lápiz de su bolso, comenzó a dibujar lo que había visto. En cuestión de minutos tenía una fiel representación de lo que había visto, dibujado desde una tercera persona. Cuando terminó, le mostró a la pelinegra el resultado.

—Esto es lo que vi —le dijo por toda explicación.

Tomoyo no podía creer cuantos detalles Sakura había concebido en el dibujo. Tiendas con sus nombres, semáforos, autos, letreros, e incluso un reloj marcando la hora.

—Esto es en Manhattan, Sakura. ¿Qué hacías corriendo por ahí a las tres de la mañana? —preguntó tras revisar el dibujo del reloj.

—No lo sé, repuso en voz baja—. Ayer me paso algo parecido pero en ese recuerdo estaba en una fiesta.

—Lo veías a través de tus ojos o desde afuera.

—Desde afuera.

—Muy bien, sigamos.

Por espacio de una hora Tomoyo presionó a Sakura para que se obligara a recordar, pero sin ningún resultado. Aun así ninguna se desanimó. Que hubiese hecho contacto (como lo llamaba Tomoyo) en la primera sesión era algo bastante bueno. Eso probaba que la memoria de Sakura seguía allí, enterrada en algún lado de su mente.

—Quiero que vengas todos los días a esta misma hora —dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que rebuscaba en su escritorio—. Vamos a seguir con ese recuerdo tuyo en Manhattan y a tratar de darle algo de sentido —encontró uno de sus recetarios y garabateó unas cuantas cosas en la hoja, que a su vez entregó a Sakura—. Te estoy recetando unos somníferos—.

—Pero yo no tengo problemas para dormir —la interrumpió.

—Sé que no, pero como parte del tratamiento todas las noches antes de acostarte debes forzar a tu cerebro a recordar. Eso puede causarte jaquecas y ansiedad. Toma una píldora solo si el dolor es insoportable. Son medicamentos bastante fuertes, y no quisiera que te pase nada malo.

Sakura asintió y guardó la receta junto con el cuaderno en su bolso antes de levantarse ella también.

—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo —le dio un breve abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan.

Ni bien salió del consultorio y la puerta se cerró a su espalda, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? No se sentía triste ni asustada, si acaso un poco incómoda. Una molesta presión en el pecho le impedía respirar. Se recostó un momento en la pared, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero simplemente no podía parar de llorar. Así cruzó la calle al hospital y en la puerta tropezó con una enfermera. Le pidió que por favor buscase a Shaoran, que tenía que hablar con él. La muchacha se fue rápidamente y a los pocos minutos Shaoran se apareció en la recepción. Al verlo, el llanto de Sakura empeoró y sin saber muy bien por qué enterró el rostro en el pecho del castaño y se aferró con fuerza a la pechera de su camisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shaoran cuando los sollozos remitieron un poco.

—No tengo idea —su voz se escuchaba amortiguada—. Te juro Shaoran que he intentado sentirme mal por lo que me pasa, pero no puedo. Ni miedo, ni pena, ni nada.

Sakura se separó de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Tenía maquillaje ligeramente corrido y los parpados hinchados, pero en su mirada no habían sentimientos. Esos ojos verdes estaban completamente vacíos.

—Tranquila, ya pasará. Con la terapia vas a mejorar, te lo prometo. Deja de pensar en eso.

Sakura asintió. Se secó todo rastro de las lágrimas y recuperó la compostura.

—Gracias, Shaoran —dijo de repente.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por estar aquí para mí —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vendrás a almorzar en casa?

—No, llegaré bastante tarde.

—Está bien —le sonrió —. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—El chofer ya viene en camino. Kenji sale de clases en media hora, así que pasa a recogerlo y llévalo a comer si quieres, dejé algo de dinero en la cómoda de mi habitación.

—No es necesario, todavía queda bastante pasta y Kenji estaba quejándose en la mañana de que no lo invitamos a comer con nosotros.

Shaoran sonrió. En ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Leyó el mensaje de texto y suspiró.

—El chofer ya está afuera, te llamo en caso de que regrese temprano. Nos vemos, Sakura.

—Hasta la noche.

La castaña echó a andar hacia la salida, pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta, regresó corriendo hacia Shaoran, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y entonces se fue.

—Cierra la boca, estás babeando la alfombra —soltó una voz socarrona a su lado—. ¿Seguro que no te gusta, Shaoran?

— ¡Claro que no! —estaba sonrojado hasta las raíces del pelo.

—Entonces no te molestaría que alguien más, como por ejemplo uno de tus enfermeros, la invitase a salir.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó ante la mirada homicida de su amigo.

—Lo que pasa es que escuché a los chicos hablar de ella después de conocerla en la mañana y se preguntaban si es que tú tendrías problema con eso.

—Por supuesto que tengo un problema —dijo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error—. Es la niñera de mi hijo, no puede andar paseándose por ahí con cualquiera.

—Seguro que esa es la única razón.

—Dios, si, ahora déjame en paz.

Dio media vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos del hospital. Eriol lo siguió a los pocos momentos, riendo a carcajadas. Se iba a divertir de lo lindo a costa de ese par.

* * *

Sakura se echó a peso sobre la cama y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada. Estaba cansada. Había sido un día de lo más pesado. Después de salir del hospital, pasó por Kenji. El niño la esperaba en la puerta, acompañado por uno de sus amiguitos y una pareja, indudablemente sus padres. Le pidió al chofer que la esperase un momento y se bajó del auto.

—_Sakura-neechan —gritó Kenji al verla—. ¡Viniste por mí! _

—_Pues claro, no iba a dejarte solo —lo levantó en brazos y se volteó hacia la pareja—. Buenas tardes. _

—_Buenas tardes —saludaron ambos. El padre se despidió casi de inmediato y se llevó a su hijo con él—. ¿Son familia? —Preguntó la mujer—. Es que son muy parecidos. _

—_Soy su niñera. _

—_Me alegro que Shaoran por fin encontrase alguien que lo ayude; Meiling hacia todo lo que podía, pero la verdad que si era bastante esfuerzo —metió una mano en su bolso y le tendió a Sakura una invitación—. Tenemos una reunión de padres de familia, sería bueno que vengas. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. _

Al llegar a casa le dio de almorzar a Kenji y luego, mientras ella lavaba los platos, le ayudaba con sus deberes. El resto de la tarde se la pasó jugando o viendo televisión. Finalmente a eso de las siete Kenji se fue a la cama. Con el niño durmiendo y demasiado aburrida hasta para descansar, se puso a arreglar la casa. El polvo se había acumulado hasta dónde no debía y el lugar tenía cierto aire de abandono. Cuando terminó con la sala y el comedor, pasó a las habitaciones. Mientras Kenji dormía a pierna suelta, Sakura reorganizó sus juguetes, arregló la ropa del armario y recogió la basura acumulada en la alfombra. Su cuarto ya estaba ordenado, así que solo faltaba el de Shaoran. Con cierto recelo entró en la habitación. Los muebles de madera negra estaban llenos de polvo, la cama deshecha y por lo que podía ver a través de la puerta, el baño también era un desastre. Esbozó una sonrisa. Shaoran era tan niño como su hijo. Con la risa todavía en los labios, tendió la cama y limpió el polvo y de paso los cristales de las pocas fotografías (todas de Kenji) que reposaban sobre la consola.

Pasó por el baño, recogiendo la ropa sucia que se amontonaba junto a la puerta y regresando a su lugar los pocos efectos de aseo personal que pudo encontrar. Cuando terminó fue cuando realmente comprendió la necesidad de Shaoran por una persona que lo ayudase. Entre el hospital y Kenji a penas le quedaba tiempo para cosas tan sencillas como limpiar o incluso acomodar un poco. Y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo aprovechaba con su hijo. Soltó un suspiro. Esa debía ser una vida bastante complicada. Pero ahora estaba ella allí para ayudarlo, se lo debía después de haberla acogido en su casa y por ser realmente la única persona en la que se atrevía a confiar a ciegas. Aunque como negarlo, parte de aquello tenía que ver su interés por él. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca el corazón se le alborotaba y las piernas le temblaban. Era increíble lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia. Y en cierto modo agradecía el haber perdido la memoria, si no hubiese sido por eso, nunca lo hubiera conocido. Dejó la habitación de Shaoran y se metió en la suya. Tras darse una ducha y enfundarse en el pijama, se acostó en la cama. Así era como había terminado con la cabeza bajo las almohadas y cansada hasta lo indecible.

Aun así se incorporó nuevamente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo del bolso que estaba en el suelo. Ubicó una hoja vacía y comenzó a garabatear. Lo que le pareció una eternidad después la página estaba llena de dibujos inconexos pero que en cierta forma se relacionaban. Había jeringuillas, sueros y camillas, pero también ojos, manos, y bocas, el rostro de un hombre al que no reconocía, letreros de una vía, árboles, y un ojo egipcio igual al que tenía tatuado en la muñeca. ¿Cuándo se había hecho aquel tatuaje y por qué? Parecía capricho de adolescente, lo que la puso a pensar en cuantos años tenía. Al menos unos veintiséis. Se sentía alguien bastante vivido, pero en que plano. Era un verdadero fastidio no saber quién era ni lo que le había sucedido para estar así. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas a la situación. Estaba por meterse bajo las cobijas y echarse a dormir, cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada. Como impulsada por un resorte saltó de la cama y fue a recibir a Shaoran.

El castaño, ajeno a la presencia de Sakura, se quitó la bata de médico que dejó colgada en el perchero. Para ella, se veía mejor así, pero cambió de opinión cuando se quitó la camisa, revelando un abdomen y pecho esculpidos como modelo de revista. A la castaña se le disparó el pulso y porque negarlo, las ganas de tocarlo. Lo vio desde las sombras mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador, con la camisa colgándole del hombro. Se bebió medio botellón de un trago y lo dejó a un lado para buscarse algo de comer.

Sakura, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo tan atractivo. Le salivaba la boca y el corazón amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho. Quería, _necesitaba_, necesitaba tocarlo, sentir su calor. De forma inconsciente fue avanzando paso a paso hasta que estuvo de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Shaoran, distraído, se perdía de todo. A la final la castaña recuperó la compostura y justo a tiempo, porque Shaoran acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Sakura —murmuró—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —con movimientos torpes volvió a ponerse la camisa.

—Yo estaba… —tenía la boca seca. Se aclaró la garganta—… estaba dibujando.

— ¿Hasta tan tarde? Son las dos de la mañana.

—No me había dado cuenta. Me iré a dormir, entonces.

Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y la sujetó por la muñeca. La muchacha se detuvo en seco y se dio lentamente la vuelta. Con lo que se encontró volvió a alterarle las hormonas. El castaño le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo, comiéndosela con la mirada y realmente, lo que estaba usando no era un atuendo precisamente recatado. Shorts de yoga y una blusa de tirantes. A pesar de su esfuerzo, su respiración comenzaba a desbocarse. Shaoran acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de ella.

— ¿Shaoran, que haces?

—No tengo la menor idea.

Y la besó. Se abrió paso en esa boca con la lengua, buscando a su compañera, que ansiosa salió a su encuentro. Haciendo gala de su fuerza montó a Sakura sobre el mesón de la cocina sin dejar de besarla y comenzó a pasear sus manos por esas largas piernas. Al rozar un punto cercano a la ingle, la castaña gimió en su boca. Shaoran sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez aventurándose un poco más allá. El gemido fue más intenso. De repente abandonó su boca y bajó al cuello, primero repartiendo cálidos besos hasta la clavícula y de regreso, luego recorriendo toda su longitud con la lengua y finalmente asestando un mordisco que le dejaría una marca. Al escucharla jadear con tanto placer sintió un tirón en la entrepierna. Se había empalmado y había perdido la cabeza. Pero evitarlo se le había hecho imposible. Ni bien puso un pie en la casa se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, medio escondida en las sombras. Aquello lo excitó y decidió hacer el pequeño experimento de quitarse la camisa y la expresión de pura lujuria que bailaba en esas facciones tan finas le había jodido la razón. Siguió pretendiendo que no la veía, se tomó una cerveza para apaciguar un poco su pulso, pero entonces la vio parada en la puerta y comenzó a babear con solo ver lo que traía encima. En el último momento trató de desviar la conversación a terrenos más seguros, pero tuvo que obligarla a quedarse. Y había sido bien recompensado. Sakura, ni corta ni perezosa, le había abierto la camina con la intención de tocarlo también. Podía sentir la ansiedad escapársele de los dedos. Un ligero toque en la parte baja del abdomen envió una corriente eléctrica a su entrepierna, que se hinchó un poco más. Comenzaba a incomodarle bajo los pantalones.

—Vamos a mi cama —le susurró al oído.

Al llegar a la habitación la lanzó a la cama y se montó sobre ella tras despojarse de su camisa. Sakura le dedicó una mirada llena de oscuras promesas. Continuó tocándola por encima de la ropa, apretando sus pechos con fuerza desmedida. Sakura le regalaba una retahíla de gemidos y jadeos ahogados y aquello solo lo ponía peor. Sabía que debía controlarse, pero no quería hacerlo. No en ese momento. Como muestra de aquello le sacó la blusa de un tirón y tras maravillarse un instante con lo que veía, se dedicó a morderla y a besarla, liberando así la tensión que tenía acumulada adentro. Pronto el resto de ropa que llevaban encima comenzó a estorbarles, y la primera en tomar la iniciativa fue Sakura, que se puso a pelear con el cinturón de Shaoran, pero no llegó muy lejos. En ese instante el teléfono de Shaoran se puso a berrear, matando el momento.

Rápidamente se separó de Sakura y contestó. Eriol debía tener un buen motivo para interrumpirlo.

"_Shaoran, tu paciente con bronconeumonía está teniendo un paro respiratorio. Hago todo lo que puedo para estabilizarlo pero nada me sirve. ¿Qué carajo le inyectaste?" _

—Un vaso dilatador, once miligramos —repuso con la voz jadeante y todavía cargada de anhelo—. Inyéctale otra dosis más, cinco miligramos, espera cinco minutos e inyéctalo de nuevo. Si no sirve, intúbalo y conéctalo al respirador —escuchó a Eriol ladrarles las órdenes a sus enfermeras. El alboroto al otro lado de la línea menguó al poco tiempo—. Mañana hablamos.

"_Espera, espera. ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?... ¿Interrumpí algo importante?"_

—Si tan solo supieras, bastardo —le gruñó y colgó.

Mientras él hablaba con Eriol, Sakura se había vestido y estaba sentada en el borde la cama con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Shaoran no sabía que decirle ni que hacer, pero de alguna forma debía acabar con ese silencio incómodo y dejarle en claro que lo que acababa de suceder significaba mucho para él.

—Sakura, yo—.

—No te preocupes —le cortó la chica, poniéndose de pie—. Hasta mañana, Shaoran.

Y se fue.

* * *

Estaba muy distraída, ella lo sabía, y sabía que Tomoyo lo sabía también. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente se empeñaba en vagar hacia los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de solo pensar en ello se le cortaba la respiración. Había estado a punto de acostarse con Shaoran, con su jefe, con su amigo, con… el hombre que amenazaba con volverla loca. Lo de ayer había sido tan repentino, que realmente había sido una estupidez seguirle la corriente, pero cuando la besó, borró toda vacilación de su mente. Y realmente, ella ansiaba acostarse con él. La atracción física que sentía por Shaoran estaba evolucionando en algo peligroso y que de no ser controlado (o saciado) iba a salirse de control.

—Sakura, llevo quince minutos hablando como estúpida —la voz de la pelinegra la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Dime que es lo que te pasa.

La muchacha se revolvió, incómoda. ¿Podía realmente confiar en Tomoyo? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para contarle lo que había estado a punto de hacer? Sí, definitivamente.

—Esto pasó —se abrió los botones de la blusa de cuello alto que llevaba puesta y le mostró a la pelinegra la enorme y notoria marca que le había hecho Shaoran—. Ayer estuve a punto de acostarme con tu mejor amigo.

Tomoyo soltó un gritito de asombro y clavó sus ojos claros en Sakura, para asegurarse de que no mentía.

—Cuéntame todo.

Y eso hizo. Sin dejarse ningún detalle. Tomoyo realmente no podía creerlo. Bueno, sí podía. Sabía que Shaoran estaba interesado en Sakura y una confesión sobre aquello se la había esperado de él, pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que Sakura compartiese sus sentimientos.

—Escucha, Sakura, lo que sucedió es de lo más natural —le dijo ella en tono calmo—. No sé cuáles habrán sido las razones de Shaoran para procurarte de esa forma, pero si puedo asegurarte de que no va a lastimarte. No pienses mucho en ello, demuéstrale que no te afecta y eso lo ayudará a relajarse y lo más probable es que te diga que es lo que sucede.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura, soy su psicóloga, es mi trabajo saber cómo piensa —cuando Sakura se relajó, Tomoyo volvió a sonreír. Ya se lo esperaba—. ¿Y qué tal besa?

— ¡Tomoyo! —exclamó Sakura, roja como las cerezas.

* * *

Estaba muy distraído, él lo sabía, y sabía que Eriol lo sabía también. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Sakura, jadeante y semidesnuda, se abría paso en su mente. Debía admitir que lo de la noche anterior había sido más que repentino, aunque valió la pena. Las ganas que le tenía lo impulsaron a tocarla y a besarla como había querido hacer muchas veces. Esa mujer lo enloquecía, le nublaba el juicio, y para él se sentía tan bien vivir así, alienado en su presencia. Se removió en su silla y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Oye, animal —le soltaron—. Yo estoy aquí gastándome la saliva mientras tu fantaseas. Concéntrate, que es importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

Eriol soltó un exasperado suspiro.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas con cara de idiota toda la mañana. ¿Tiene que ver con eso que "interrumpí" anoche?

Como una luz de neón, el rostro de Shaoran se enrojeció en un instante. A Eriol se le pasó el cabreo en gran parte y lo reemplazo una hambrienta curiosidad. El castaño lo miró de soslayo, como meditando si decírselo o no. ¿Le tenía la confianza suficiente? Obvio, por algo era su mejor amigo. Respiró profundo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba hablando. No se guardó detalle, salvo como se veía Sakura en su cama, eso lo reservaba sólo para él.

Eriol escuchó el relato, incrédulo al principio, culpable hacia el final. Realmente había metido la pata.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que voy a hacer? —preguntó el castaño—. Está enojada conmigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shaoran le dedicó una mirada de circunstancias.

—Cuando me levanté esta mañana ya no estaba. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido a las siete?

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—Sakura tiene chofer, ¿verdad? —Shaoran asintió—. ¿Qué tal si le dio la gana de dar una vuelta? El chofer no va a negarse y ella está en todo su derecho —suspiró—. Escucha, deja que las cosas se enfríen y entonces habla con ella. Dile lo que piensas, pero eso sí, bajo ningún concepto le restes importancia a lo que pasó. Si lo haces va a cabrearse de verdad. Créeme, me ha pasado.

Shaoran respiró profundo e hizo un esfuerzo por sacar a Sakura de su mente un rato.

—A ver, háblame de ese paciente.

* * *

La rubia con trazas de motociclista subió las escaleras y abandonó aquel sótano a toda velocidad. La sangre le bullía de la rabia y las manos le temblaban ansiosas por estamparse contra algo. Realmente no podía creerlo. Es que era imposible. Cinco libras de C4 habían volado el hospital, asesinando a más de cuarenta personas y ella había tenido la maldita indecencia de sobrevivir. Gruñó. Tenía que calmarse, haciendo una escena en plena calle no iba a conseguir nada. Se coló en un miserable callejón que le hacía las veces de garaje, montó en la moto y antes de arrancar hizo una llamada. La voz mecánica de una operadora le indicó que en breve conectarían su llamada. Tras unos cuantos timbrazos la voz ronca de un hombre de saludó en un rudimentario japonés.

—Jonathan, it's Scarlett, we are in trouble. _(Jonathan, es Scarlett, tenemos problemas) _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" __(¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?) _

—That stupid stunt you made pull on the hospital went wrong. That bitch is still alive. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. And what's worse, she's gone. She vanished. _(El estúpido truco del hospital nos salió mal. Esa perra sigue viva. No preguntes como, por que no sé. __Y lo peor, desapareció.) _

"_Listen, I don't care how you do it, but locate her. The effects of the Biorite are starting to wear off. She has to be dead before that happens." (Escucha, no me importa cómo, pero encuéntrala. __Los efectos del Biorite están comenzando a menguar. Tiene que morir antes de que eso suceda.) _

—Can I do this my way now? _(¿Puedo hacerlo a mi manera?) _

"_Just kill her." (Sólo mátala.) _

Y la línea murió. Scarlett se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta antes de ponerse el casco y salir disparada a la calle. El tráfico de la una de la tarde atestaba las avenidas y las veredas y pasos peatonales estaban llenos de gente. Nunca, sin importar cuantos años viviese en Tokio, se acostumbraría a tal aglomeración de personas. Tras una hora de odisea llegó a su destino, un edificio de apartamentos lujosos. Entró en el lobby y fue a los ascensores sin anunciarse. Cuando el armatoste se detuvo en el quinto piso, el ocupante de aquel departamento ya la esperaba en la puerta. Era uno de los pocos japoneses que pasan del metro cincuenta y sus ojos azules le conferían un aspecto extranjero.

—Scarlett, es un placer —le dijo en japonés al tiempo que perfilaba una lobuna sonrisa—. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Ya se lo conté a Jonathan, pero pensé que te interesaría saberlo también. Sakura sigue viva.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No tengo idea, pero Jonathan me va a dejar hacer las cosas a mi manera. Si la encuentro le meto un tiro, así de fácil.

—Regresa a Tomoeda, tiene que estar allí. Búscala hasta debajo de las piedras y mátala. Nuestra seguridad y la de dos países dependen de eso.

—No es que me interese, pero… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en verla muerta? Creí que era la mascota favorita de Jonathan.

—La droga dentro de su cuerpo es demasiado inestable. Al mes de la última inyección perdió la memoria y la mayoría de sus nervios sensoriales se fueron al carajo. No sólo no puede sentir dolor físico, pero tampoco emocional. Es una máquina.

Scarlett no se lo creía.

—Si el efecto de la droga se para y Jonathan no está ahí para ayudarla, sucederán cosas malas. La idea original era recuperarla con vida, pero no sé cuándo ni por que cambiaron de opinión.

—Esto parece telenovela. Me largo, te aviso cualquier cosa.

* * *

—Así que tienes chofer —comentó Tomoyo con una risilla—. ¿No sabes conducir?

—Ni idea —repuso Sakura echando un vistazo por la ventanilla—. Pero para no arriesgarnos me enviaron uno de la Mansión Li.

—Bueno, es normal. Tu cuidas al heredero de un importante imperio.

—¿A qué se dedican los padres de Shaoran?

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Originalmente vivían en Hong Kong, pero para estar cerca de sus hijos (un gesto de lo más raro en ellos) trasladaron las matrices de sus empresas aquí. Li Yelan, la madre de Shaoran, maneja ciertas multinacionales a nivel de Asia. Hien Li, su padre, controla el resto de las compañías a nivel mundial. Las hermanas de Shaoran (son cuatro) fueron educadas con la intención de que ellas ocupasen puestos de poder dentro de las compañías, pero la posición de patriarca era para Shaoran, hasta que decidió que quería estudiar medicina. Con Meiling ocurrió algo parecido, cuando ella y Shaoran tenían quince años intentaron casarlos, pero no pudieron contra ellos. Supongo que si Shaoran iba a ser el jefe, necesitaba una mujer como Meiling para que fuese su esposa.

— ¿Y por qué Shaoran se hizo doctor si sus padres esperaban tanto de él?

—Porque su vocación en la medicina, nunca le han gustado los negocios y los considera una pérdida de tiempo. Salvar vidas es lo único que le interesa.

—En eso tienes razón —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Gracias por acompañarme a recoger a Kenji.

—No te preocupes, así aprovecho y lo mimo un rato. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Siempre estás ocupada con tus pacientes?

—La mayor parte del tiempo, aunque si me ocupo en otras cosas —un brillo malicioso oscureció sus ojos—. Y creo que tú puedes ayudarme con eso.

Por algún motivo aquello le puso los vellos de punta a la castaña, pero gracias al cielo Tomoyo no pudo decir nada más. Habían llegado ya a la puerta de la escuela. Sakura se bajó de un salto y regresó a los dos minutos con un sonriente Kenji entre los brazos.

—¡Tomoyo! —ella era la única mujer a la que Kenji llamaba por su nombre completo, sin cariñosos apodos—. ¡Viniste por mí!

—Pues claro, tenemos un juego de guerra pendiente y ahora que Sakura vive contigo ella puede jugar con nosotros.

—¡Si! ¿Vas a jugar conmigo, Sakura-neechan?

—Obvio, enano —le dijo, pellizcándole las mejillas—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Muy bien —repuso el niño, al tiempo que buscaba algo en su mochila. Finalmente dio con un trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Sakura—. Mañana tienes que venir a la escuela. Eso dice ahí, creo —sonrió.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto y leyó rápidamente la nota. Era un recordatorio para la reunión de padres de familia. Reunión a la que Sakura tendría que asistir, sola, en nombre de Shaoran.

—Mañana no podré ir a la terapia —le dio el papel a Tomoyo—. Mi primera misión como niñera.

—No importa, ya nos vemos en la noche.

—¿Y eso?

—Una sorpresa.

Después de dejar a Tomoyo en su consultorio, el chofer tomó rumbo a la autopista. Sakura se tensó instintivamente y clavó la mirada en el conductor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, obligándose a eliminar cualquier tinte de sospecha de su voz.

—A la Mansión Li, Sakura-san —repuso el otro, culpable—. Perdone que no le dijera nada, pero Yelan-sama lo pidió así.

—¿Li Yelan? —una leve curiosidad reemplazó sus sospechas—. ¿Dónde vive?

—En Tokio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al escuchar aquello. Tokio. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos había sido la imagen de la torre, alzándose majestuosa en medio de la ciudad. Con manos temblorosas sacó su cuaderno de la cartera y lo apretó contra su pecho. Algo malo había en Tokio. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba para que diese media vuelta. _No puedo ir allí_. Comenzaba a hiperventilar. _Sakura, cálmate._ No debía descontrolarse. No frente a Kenji.

—¿Sakura-neechan, estás bien? —preguntó Kenji de repente.

Sakura asintió, fingió una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Respira. Lentamente regularizó su respiración recuperó el control de su mente. Clavó los ojos en el paisaje fuera de la ventana, buscando algo con que distraerse. Le sirvió por un rato, pero una hora después, cuando la ciudad entró en su rango de visión, volvió a alterarse. Una punzante jaqueca apareció de la nada, amenazando con partirle el cráneo a la mitad, mientras borrosos recuerdos le nublaban la vista.

"_¡Sakura, corre!" _

"_Restrain her! She can't leave this place." _

"_¿Se encuentra bien, Kinomoto-san? _

"_It's the drug! It won't hold inside her body…" _

"_¿Niña, qué haces? Deja esa pistola antes de que te lastimes." _

"_She's gone! Find her!" _

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. El eco de las voces aumentó. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta partirlo, un hilo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla. No sentía ninguna clase de dolor. ¿Por qué?

_No grites. No grites. Sakura, no grites. No grites. _

—¿Está usted bien, Sakura-san?

Eso bastó para romperla. Un estrangulado sollozo escapó de su garganta. Se le reventaba la cabeza.

—¿Sakura-neechan?

Quería asegurarle a Kenji que estaba bien, pero no podía hablar. Si abría la boca comenzaría a gritar.

—… Tokio, Li-san —le decía el chofer a alguien por teléfono—. No lo sé, sólo comenzó a llorar. Sí, el niño está con nosotros. Listo, está bien.

El auto ganó velocidad. El dolor de cabeza de Sakura se volvió totalmente insoportable. Tras echarle un último vistazo al camino, todo se oscureció.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente...!


	6. Shot 6

Pues ha pasado una semana y ya estoy aquí con el capítulo siguiente. Realmente no quería esperar más tiempo para publicar, así que decidí hacerlo hoy como un regalo para el fin de semana. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Me animan un montón.

* * *

_Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP_

* * *

**BIORITE**

**-6-**

—¿Sakura?

Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía ver nada. Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental trató de parpadear. Dolía. Pasados unos segundos pudo enfocar un pálido rostro enmarcado en largo cabello negro y ojos claros. Tomoyo la miraba con una preocupación abrumadora. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Dónde estoy? —su voz era apenas un susurro.

—No hables —le pidió—. Voy por Shaoran.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y llegó hasta sus oídos los restos de una acalorada discusión.

—¡… me interesa en lo más mínimo! ¡No se le ocurra volver a sacar a Sakura de la ciudad sin decírmelo, lo ordene mí madre o el Primer Ministro!

—Shaoran, cálmate —esa era Tomoyo—. Sakura despertó.

Escuchó el eco de unos pasos apresurados y al instante siguiente el rostro de Shaoran se materializó frente a sus ojos. Había alivio en esa mirada color ámbar, pero también había una infinita preocupación.

—¿Es que acaso quieres matarme? —le susurró el castaño al oído—. No tienes idea de todas las cosas que se me ocurrieron cuando llamó el chofer.

—Lo siento —no entendía porque estaba tan alterado—. ¿Qué paso?

Antes de responder, Shaoran la ayudó a incorporarse en la cama. Todavía le dolía la cabeza y sentía los músculos duros como el acero.

—Eso quiero que me digas tu a mí —repuso él, sentándose en la cama junto a ella—. Cuando te ingresaron no parabas de gritar y tenías la presión en las nubes. Podía darte un aneurisma.

—Eso no es mi culpa —soltó, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Veía y escuchaba muchas cosas a la vez. No sé si eran recuerdos o estaba imaginándolo. Todo era muy confuso. ¡Tenía miedo!

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras. Como no se atrevía a disculparse en voz alta, la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a llorar.

—Alguien me pedía que corra —explicó entre sollozos—. Decían algo sobre una droga, un hombre pedía que me atrapen… y alguien me llamó por mi apellido.

—¿Qué cosa? —se separó bruscamente de ella.

—Sí, me preguntó si estaba bien y me llamó Kinomoto —por algún motivo estaba segura de que hablaban de ella—. Kinomoto Sakura. Ese es mi nombre.

Shaoran compartió una mirada cómplice con Tomoyo, quién había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano. Ella asintió.

—Sakura… ¿estás segura de eso? —se sentó al otro lado de la cama—. ¿No lo imaginaste?

La aludida negó.

—Estoy segura. Ese es mi nombre

Tomoyo asintió. Le creía.

—Ese es un muy bien avance, con eso podremos averiguar más de tu pasado —se puso de pie—. Yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Sakura. Y Shaoran, no olvides lo que dijo tu madre.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se despidió de Tomoyo a regañadientes.

—¿Qué dijo tu madre? —preguntó Sakura una vez estuvieron solos.

—Nada importante —Shaoran se levantó también—. Voy por el doctor para que te dé el alta. Nos vamos.

—¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Y Kenji?

—Es viernes, así que mi hijo se queda aquí, y a la mierda el trabajo. No voy a dejarte sola después de lo que pasó hoy.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sakura.

—Kenji me contó lo de la reunión de mañana, vamos los dos juntos.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuidarme.

Ahora fue el turno de Shaoran para sonrojarse. Carraspeó para llenar el silencio y salió bruscamente de la habitación. Regresó al poco tiempo acompañado de un doctor que hizo firmar el alta a la castaña y le recomendó varias horas de descanso para remitir las jaquecas. Shaoran le agradeció por su atención y se llevó a Sakura de allí. Una vez en el auto el castaño se sintió más tranquilo. Los hospitales ajenos lo ponían nervioso, mucho más cuando no era él quien tomaba las decisiones.

—¿Y por qué quería tu madre…? —se interrumpió cuando el móvil de Shaoran comenzó a sonar—. Adelante, contesta.

Shaoran estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera antes de llevarse el aparato a la oreja.

"_Buenas tardes, Li-san, es Haruyama Inoue. Le llamaba para informarle que ya sacamos su auto del estacionamiento del hospital. Tiene unos rayones, pero por el resto está bien." _

—Esas son buenas noticias, Haruyama-san. ¿Dónde tengo que retirarlo?

"_En la estación. Pero bueno, no le llamaba sólo por eso. Tengo entendido que Sakura, su paciente desconocida, está viviendo con usted." _

Shaoran se quedó un momento sin habla.

—Pues sí —repuso a la final—. Trabaja para mí.

"_Me alegro de que decidiese ayudarla, pero debió informarle de aquello al detective a cargo de su caso. Recuerde que esta mujer no tiene memoria, por todo lo que sabemos podría ser peligrosa. En fin, le agradecería que me informe de cualquier cambio en la memoria de Sakura. Es parte de mi trabajo devolverles la identidad a las personas. Que tenga buena tarde." _

—Hasta luego.

Shaoran se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta y con manos temblorosas arrancó nuevamente el auto. ¿Cómo se había enterado Inoue de que Sakura estaba viviendo con él? Había omitido ese detalle a la policía para protegerla. Por algún motivo la insistencia de las autoridades por saber quién era Sakura le daba muy mala espina.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Sakura al cabo de unos momentos.

—Sí, no te preocupes —mintió—. Me decías algo de mi madre… —propuso, cambiando de tema.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?

La expresión de Shaoran se ensombreció un tanto.

—Por fastidiarme —dijo con amargura—. Cualquier decisión que tome respecto a mi hijo debo consultarla primero con ella. Sé que es su abuela, pero yo soy su padre y se hace lo que a mí me dé la gana.

—¿Acaso quería… aprobarme?

—Algo así. Siempre ha sido así de sobreprotectora con Kenji. Si alguien a su alrededor no le agrada, hace hasta lo imposible por deshacerse de esa persona. Pero contigo no pienso permitírselo, yo quiero que tú cuides a mi hijo y punto. Mi opinión es la única que importa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Shaoran se veía tan lindo cuando se alteraba. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar aquello. No debía pensar esa clase de cosas. Aunque después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… suspiró. Tampoco debía pensar en eso.

—Tomoyo dijo que nos veríamos en la noche —dijo, recordando de repente—. Me pareció extraño.

—Se le metió una idea loca en la cabeza y me ha insistido todo el día con eso. Dice que como Kenji va a pasar el fin de semana fuera y tú no tienes que cuidarlo, pues podríamos salir los cuatro (Eriol incluido) en una cita doble.

—Cita doble —Sakura paladeó las palabras, buscándoles un significado. Entonces lo entendió—. Espera. ¿Cita doble como en una cita de parejas?

—Exactamente.

—Oh, vaya.

Porque estaba repentinamente tan nerviosa. Se removió en el asiento. Si lo pensaba con calma la idea no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Pues si tú quieres, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Shaoran guardó silencio unos minutos.

—Llamaré a Tomoyo.

—Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa.

* * *

_El sabor del éxito era adictivo. La euforia que provocaba, estimulante. En los diez años que le había tomado crear el Biorite, no había sentido nunca esa clase de energía. Y es que después de tanto esfuerzo lo había conseguido. El soldado perfecto. Bueno, dos. Dos atractivas e inteligentes mujeres que habían sobrevivido a cinco inyecciones para transformarse en quienes estaban destinadas a ser. Tras dos meses de entrenamiento y pruebas constantes el gobierno había aceptado finalmente que la droga funcionaba y le habían dado luz verde para inyectarla a un selecto grupo de militares, un equipo de doscientos soldados creados en secreto y que respondían directamente al mando de Irina Black. Ese mismo fin de semana llegarían los primeros cincuenta, dispuestos a recibir las dosis de Biorite necesarias para convertirse en máquinas asesinas. Los riesgos se les habían notificado, pero ninguno se echó para atrás. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. _

_Soltó un animado suspiro y salió de su oficina, rumbo al cuarto de observación. Varios de sus asistentes iban de un lado al otro, atolondrados con las preparaciones para llegada de sus invitados. Se acercó al cristal de la sala y echó un vistazo a sus chicas. Las dos estaban ocupadas conversando mientras se ejercitaban en la caminadora. Una de ellas, de cabello negro, no para de lanzarle sospechosas miradas al cristal, como si supiera que alguien estaba al otro lado. Eso era normal. Uno de los efectos secundarios del Biorite era la paranoia, pero se pasaba al poco tiempo. A su paciente cero, la otra chica, de cabello castaño, se le había pasado a las pocas semanas. Presionó un botón junto a la pared y activó un parlante. Las voces de las chicas inundaron la estancia. _

—… _olvidando todo —decía la castaña—. No sé porque. A veces mi mente se queda en blanco y no puedo recordar ni mi nombre. _

—_A mí me pasa también, pero sólo olvido tonterías y vuelven al cabo de unas horas. _

_La castaña negó y aumentó la velocidad en la caminadora. _

—_Tiene que existir una explicación. Podríamos preguntarle a Jonathan. _

_El aludido sonrió. Las chicas habían desarrollado la manía de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Aunque la sonrisa se le fue igual de rápido. Se les estaba borrando la memoria. No había previsto aquello. La droga debía afectar únicamente a la genética y a ciertas zonas del sistema nervioso. Respiró profundo. Aquello tenía solución y él iba a encontrarla. Por el momento dejaría el tema tranquilo y evitaría mencionarlo frente a Irina. _

—_Dr. Seagal, tiene que ver esto —se acercó a él una de sus enfermeras. Llevaba un papel en las manos—. Son los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que ordenó en su paciente cero. No le va a gustar nada. _

_Jonathan le arrebató el papel a la muchacha y leyó los datos con creciente preocupación. Aquello era imposible. _

—_¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? _

—_Hice los exámenes tres veces, no hay duda. El aumento en el nivel de anticuerpos en la sangre es exorbitante. Hasta ahora no se registra nunca reacción negativa pero lo más probable es que suceda pronto. La sangre se le está aguando. _

—_Mierda, mierda. ¿Y la otra? _

—_Ella está perfecta. Hice un examen para comparar datos. _

_Jonathan comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia. Parecía un león enjaulado. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que pensar rápido. Su paciente cero no podía quedarse allí más tiempo, debía trasladarla a otro laboratorio, pero eso significaba retrasar el progreso del proyecto. De todas formas debía esperar. Irina quería verla una vez más antes de salir del país con el Presidente y aquella visita estaba programada para la semana siguiente. _

—_Tienes que aguantar —le dijo a la castaña a través del cristal, a pesar de que ella no podía escucharlo—. Todo depende de eso. _

_Se volvió a la enfermera. _

—_Quiero que le hagas chequeos constantes y monitorees la evolución de los anticuerpos. Haz lo que sea necesario para controlar su multiplicación e inyéctale un coagulante cada veinticuatro horas. _

—_Entendido, Dr. Seagal. _

_Una vez la enfermera se fue, Jonathan regresó su atención al cristal. Las chicas habían abandonado la caminadora y ahora estaban sentadas en una cómoda butaca, hablando en voz baja. Ni siquiera los micrófonos ocultos en la habitación podía captar el volumen de sus voces. Clavó la mirada en la muchacha de cabello castaño y por un momento se quedó perdido en sus ojos. ¿Cómo una japonesa había nacido con ojos tan verdes?_

* * *

—¿Shaoran?

Sakura abandonó su habitación y echó a andar por el pasillo. El departamento estaba sumido en un desconcertante silencio y con todas las luces apagadas parecía deshabitado. Echó un vistazo en las otras habitaciones, pero estaban vacías. Al llegar a la sala se quedó quieta un momento, desorientada por la oscuridad. A tientas dio con la pared y encendió las luces. Vacío. Pasó por la cocina, vacía. El estudio, vacío. Incluso el pequeño balcón estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estás? Se preguntó Sakura mientras regresaba a su habitación. Se metió en la cama y clavó la mirada en el reloj. Las siete y media de la noche. Parpadeó varias veces, incrédula. Había dormido toda la tarde. Después de regresar del hospital, Shaoran la envió a la cama a descansar a pesar de que ella se sentía bien. Finalmente la voluntad del castaño se impuso y se fue. Ni bien su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormida. Suspiró. Después de todo ese incidente si la había afectado. ¿Por qué había sentido ese pánico al llegar a Tokio? ¿Qué significaban esas voces e imágenes? Dios, todo era un maldito embrollo. Si realmente había perdido la memoria en alguna clase de accidente quería saber el nombre del imbécil que lo había causado para darle lo que se merecía. Quería una explicación a sus dibujos y una explicación a la espantosa habilidad de regeneración que tanto asustaba a Shaoran.

—¿Sakura?

La voz de Shaoran llegó flotando hasta su habitación. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió a su encuentro. El castaño estaba en la cocina, rodeado de fundas de supermercado. Se quedó un momento mirándolo guardar las cosas en las alacenas antes de abofetearse mentalmente y saludarlo. Él le correspondió con una sonrisa y le pidió ayuda.

—Ya casi no quedaba comida —explicó Shaoran—. Y si no hacía las compras hoy no las hacía nunca.

—Yo puedo encargarme de estas cosas si tú quieres —le dijo mientras guardaba latas de conservas en una alacena cercana—. Sólo me dices lo que debo comprar y listo.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —por algún motivo no se atrevía a pedirle aquello. No consideraba correcto que Sakura hiciera todas esas cosas cuando su trabajo era únicamente cuidar a Kenji. Aunque no podía negar que un poco más de ayuda le caería de perlas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí —dijo entonces, adivinando los pensamientos del castaño—. Pongámoslo así: somos compañeros de piso y los dos tenemos responsabilidades en casa.

—Está bien, está bien —concedió—. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Por un rato se dedicaron a guardar todas las comprar y a arreglar la cocina. Shaoran, a la par que hacía su trabajo, no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Sakura en los suyos, y el calor de su piel contra la propia. Quería hablarle del tema pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Temía que se enojase o que le dijese algo que no quisiera escuchar. Aun así no podía dejar pasar los días y no hablar de ello.

—¿Sakura?

—Dime —automáticamente se detuvo, con un frasco de mermelada entre las manos.

Shaoran tragó saliva.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre… —era tan difícil decirlo en voz alta—… sobre lo que sucedió ayer.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

Aquello lo desconcertó. Dejó de hacer lo que hacía para encarar a Sakura, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban ruborizadas y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Con el cabello cayéndole libre por la espalda y ese ajustado vestido mostaza se veía tan apetecible. De forma inconsciente acortó la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Te molesta lo que sucedió? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—No —repuso Sakura en el mismo tono, consciente de la cercanía de Shaoran y en lo mucho que la afectaba—. ¿Te molesta a ti?

—No.

Sakura clavó la mirada en Shaoran, buscando algo que no sabía que era en su expresión. La atracción que sentía por él era estúpidamente fuerte y sabía que estaba mal y aun así no podía evitarlo. Y entonces lo encontró. El mismo deseo que la carcomía a ella lo afectaba a él también. El pulso se le disparó y se acercó un poco más, escasos centímetros separándolos.

—No sé por dónde vaya a parar todo esto… —comenzó Shaoran.

—Pero podemos disfrutarlo mientras dure —completó Sakura, sellando con un beso la distancia.

El instante que sus bocas hicieron contacto, Shaoran sintió un maldito tirón en la entrepierna. Apenas lo tocaban y ya se estaba empalmando. Gruñó de pura frustración y en un fluido movimiento estampó a Sakura contra la pared, sus manos aferrándola casi con violencia. Ella hizo lo propio, enredando sus dedos en la espesa mata de cabello castaño y profundizando el beso. La sensación que le provocaba sentir la lengua de Shaoran enredada con la suya era casi tóxica. Sofocada, gimió en su boca. En respuesta Shaoran se restregó contra ella, haciéndole notar la punzante erección que crecía en sus pantalones.

—Mira como me tienes —le dijo al oído.

Sakura esbozó una coqueta sonrisa y enroscó una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, eliminando el ya inexistente espacio. Una brutal y desesperante necesidad de sentirlo dentro comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos. Buscó nuevamente los labios del castaño y los recorrió con la punta de la lengua.

—Mierda —gruñó Shaoran de improviso, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de los pantalones. Estaba condenado a que lo interrumpieran en situaciones como esa. Descolgó el móvil y se llevó el aparato a la oreja—. Tomoyo, ¿necesitas algo?

"_Recordarte que la reservación es a las nueve y avisarte que Meiling se unió también. No se te habrá olvidado, ¿verdad?" _

Shaoran maldijo mentalmente. Claro que se había olvidado. Cualquiera se olvidaría hasta de la fecha con el calentón que llevaba encima. Clavó los ojos en Sakura, quien lo miraba entre divertida y expectante.

—No, no se me olvidó. ¿Por quién me tomas?

"_Sólo estaba asegurándome. Nos vemos en un rato y no lleguen tarde." _

—Así que nos interrumpieron —comentó la muchacha liberándose del agarre de su compañero. Se acomodó la ropa y soltó un suspiro—. Iré a arreglarme, entonces.

—Está bien —repuso él, guardando el móvil—. Sobre lo que acaba de pasar…

—Ya tendremos tiempo de terminarlo —dijo y salió de la cocina.

* * *

La mesa estaba ubicada en un rincón apartado del restaurante, junto a una enorme ventana. Todos estaban esperándolos. Tomoyo con Eriol y Meiling con un hombre al que no conocían. Tomaron asiento en los puestos libres y Tomoyo saltó de inmediato a reprenderlos por haber llegado diez minutos tarde.

—Vamos, Tomoyo, no es para tanto —saltó Meiling en su defensa—. Shaoran, Sakura, les presento a Yasashiro Han, mi novio. Han, mi primo Li Xiao-Lang y Kinomoto Sakura, una amiga.

—_¿Y tú desde cuando tienes novio? _—preguntó Shaoran a su prima en chino.

—_Hace una semana, Xiao-Lang, no te metas en esto_ —repuso ella en el mismo idioma.

Eriol se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, siendo el único de los presentes que entendió el corto intercambio de palabras. Tomoyo miró a su marido, interrogante, mientras que Sakura y Han cruzaban una fugaz mirada.

—Bueno, se supone que vinimos a cenar —dijo Eriol, levantando una mano. Un mozo se materializó a su lado, regalándoles una amable sonrisa.

—Ya puede traer la comida.

—Enseguida, señor.

El muchacho desapareció.

—Llamé antes de venir y ordené por todos nosotros —explicó Tomoyo—. Sakura, Han, como no sabía que es lo que más les gusta les ordené lo mismo que a sus parejas ¿Les parece bien?

—Yo no tengo ningún problema —dijo Han, con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco —convino Sakura.

Unos minutos después les trajeron la comida. Con ayuda de algo de vino y ciertos comentarios insidiosos de parte de Tomoyo acerca de la apariencia de Sakura, entablaron una amena conversación sobre ropa. Los chicos escuchaban y comían mientras ellas discutían sobre qué cosa quedaba con cual y demás. Sakura fue la primera en notar que aquel tema molestaba a sus acompañantes y obligó a Meiling y a Tomoyo a hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Y a que te dedicas, Han? —preguntó Shaoran, aprovechando el silencio. Meiling le lanzó una mirada de advertencia desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Hasta hace unos días trabajaba en un laboratorio clínico, pero conseguí un puesto de analista en un laboratorio de alta tecnología e ingeniería genética. La paga es buena, pero el ambiente está algo tenso.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Eriol.

—La matriz del laboratorio está ubicado en Nueva York y nos han llegado rumores de que un importante proyecto salió mal. Supuestamente están buscando a una científica que escapó con una muestra de un agente genético... si hasta el gobierno de los Estados Unidos está involucrado. Y eso no es todo, supuestamente la científica es japonesa.

Por algún motivo aquellas palabras le quitaron el apetito a Sakura, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Tal vez sólo estaba sufriendo las secuelas del ataque de la tarde. _Calma, Sakura. Estás en un lugar público. Cálmate._ Bebió un sorbo de vino y regresó su atención a la conversación.

—… en el hospital de Tomoeda —decía Eriol—. Aunque tendremos que esperar casi un año para volver a operar.

—¿Y saben ya qué provocó la explosión? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Si la policía ha hecho algún descubrimiento, no lo han hecho público —repuso Shaoran, endureciendo la voz—. Pero espero qué encuentren al responsable. Su bromita casi le cuesta la vida a mi hijo.

—Y a Sakura, que no se te olvide —añadió Meiling.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Han, algo perdido.

—Ese domingo llevé a Kenji al hospital conmigo, fuimos a hacer rondas y mi última paciente fue Sakura. Eriol vino a buscarme y ni cinco minutos después todo el segundo piso explotó. De alguna forma Sakura sacó a mi hijo de allí… —fue bajando lentamente el volumen de su voz, recordando en toda su magnitud la desesperación que se había apoderado de él al creer que su hijo estaba muerto.

—Y luego el hospital se vino abajo —terminó Sakura—. Yo todavía seguía adentro cuando pasó. Caí unos segundos y luego todo se puso oscuro.

Han miró a la muchacha con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo demonios se podía sobrevivir a una cosa como esa y salir sin un rasguño?

—Yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que sigo viva —sonrió—. Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú.

Han se sonrojó y arrancó algunas risas a la concurrencia. Meiling le plantó un beso en la mejilla, aumentado su bochorno.

Era más de media noche cuando Shaoran y Sakura estuvieron de regreso en el departamento. Con los tacones en la mano la muchacha se marchó a su habitación en busca de algo más cómodo que ponerse. Shaoran la imitó y cambió la camisa y el pantalón por un calentador y una camiseta bastante desgastada con el logo de una de sus bandas favoritas estampado en el frente. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Sakura en el pasillo y ambos fueron a la cocina.

—La pasé muy bien hoy —comentó Sakura en un intento por romper el silencio.

—Yo también —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Me alegro de que te gustara.

Sakura sonrió también.

—La verdad es que no me esperaba que tus amigos me aceptaran tan rápido, es como si los conociera de toda la vida.

—Eres una mujer encantadora, en normal que les agrades.

Sakura rio. Aquella situación le parecía tan irreal. En pocos días había conseguido una casa, un trabajo, amigos y a Shaoran, a quién no sabía dónde clasificarlo. Era obvia la tensión sexual entre ellos, pero no había nada más que eso y eso le molestaba. Afectada todavía por los últimos coletazos de la risa, se encaminó al refrigerador y sacó una botella de zumo de naranja. Se bebió la mitad de un trago.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es sólo que no puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado todo.

Shaoran entendió lo que quiso decir. Para él también era desconcertante la rapidez con la que Sakura se había inyectado en su vida, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Le tenía mucho aprecio y una gratitud infinita por todo lo que había hecho. Y porque negarlo, también tenía unas ganas brutales de arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya. Todos esos años alejado de las mujeres le habían atrofiado el sentido común.

—Esta es tu vida ahora, no lo pienses mucho, sólo vívelo.

—Eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer, tú no te preocupes por eso.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	7. Shot 7

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Son todas un amor y me animan a continuar escribiendo. Aprovechando que estoy en la universidad y me robo el wifi de mis maestros, publico el siguiente capítulo. En alguno de los capítulos anteriores me hicieron la pregunta de su esta historia iba a ser más larga que Undercover y aunque todavía no estoy muy segura, me da la impresión de que no, pero eso todavía está por verse, así que no se preocupen. No les molesto más. A leer!

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

BIORITE

-7-

—_Sakura, despierta. Tenemos que irnos. Rápido. _

_Apenas podía moverse, pero hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie y avanzar a trompicones hacia la puerta. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas y no podía ver nada ni escuchar nada. El murmullo de las máquinas se había ido. A su lado, Anelisse forcejeaba con el cerrojo. De alguna forma había conseguido una ganzúa. Todo eso formaba parte de su plan. Escapar. La puerta se abrió y el eco de las voces de todos quienes trabajaban en el laboratorio les llegó con claridad. Ese apagón no era normal. _

—_Vamos —Anelisse la aferró con fuerza del brazo y la llevó pasillo abajo—. Tenemos unos cinco minutos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos. ¿Recuerdas el plan? _

—_Sí. _

—_Bien —siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta. La luz de las farolas se colaba por el cristal, iluminando levemente la recepción. Una figura reposaba junto a la puerta—. Quédate aquí, iré a conseguirnos armas. _

_Se apoyó contra la pared y aguzó el oído. Anelisse luchó contra el guardia de la puerta unos instantes antes de romperle el cuello y esconder su cuerpo en el armario más cercano. Cuando regresó tenía dos pistolas en las manos. Una se la entregó a Sakura, que casi la hace caer. Estaba demasiado débil. _

—_Sigamos. _

_Salieron por la puerta y respiraron profundamente el aire nocturno. Por meses habían pasado encerradas en esa habitación estéril y el aroma a ciudad se les antojaba exquisito. Sakura se despejó un poco y sintió como algo de fuerza le invadía el cuerpo. Pero su momento de gloria duró poco. Las puertas se abrieron y varios tipos armados salieron a su encuentro. Echaron a correr descalzas por la calle sin un rumbo fijo en mente. Las balas de sus perseguidores pasaban rozándolas y comenzaban a acortar la distancia. Corrían junto a los escaparates de algunas tiendas, y Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de atrapar a su reflejo. Tenía el cabello hecho un nido, la piel pálida y los ojos llenos de terror, casi irreconocibles. Un reloj dentro de una tienda llamó su atención. Eran las tres de la mañana. _

—_¡Sakura, corre! _

_Aceleró el paso. Escuchó un disparo y luego sintió el impacto en el brazo. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio, pero siguió corriendo. Eso no era nada. No dolía. Llena de adrenalina dio media vuelta y disparó el cartucho entero a sus perseguidores. Les había dado a casi todos. Sonrió y continuó con el escape. Anelisse iba unos metros por delante de ella, mirando a todos lados en busca de un lugar dónde esconderse. Pero no había nada. Tendrían que salir de esas calles a una principal para encontrar un sitio seguro. _

_Entonces el rugido de un motor las detuvo a ambas. Una motocicleta con dos tipos armados les cerraba el paso. Como animales enjaulados trataron de correr a un lado, pero otra motocicleta se apareció de la nada, bloqueando el camino. Las tenían rodeadas. Sakura levantó su arma aunque ya no le quedaban balas. A su lado, Anelisse apuntaba directamente hacia el frente, un fuego casi maniaco brillando en su mirada. _

—_Ríndanse —les dijo uno de los guardias—. Ahora. _

—_Nunca —repuso Anelisse y disparó. _

_Todo pasó muy rápido. Anelisse se vio rodeada de varios hombres a la vez mientras un par aferraba a Sakura por los brazos y la arrastraban de regreso al laboratorio. Los disparos iban en todas direcciones, algunos encontrando su blanco, otros perdidos en la calle. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir muy rápido y la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. En instantes se había quedado ciega y escuchaba como la sangre le corría por las venas. Cerró los ojos y se desmayó. _

—_Sakura, despierta. _

_Abrió los ojos a una luz tenue justo por encima de su cabeza. El aire olía a desinfectante y la temperatura era demasiado perfecta. Estaba de regreso en el laboratorio. Intentó incorporarse, pero gruesas correas de cuero la aprisionaban contra la cama. Horrorizada contempló como una nueva dosis de Biorite se colaba en su cuerpo. Sus venas brillaban ya de un tono verde fosforescente y podía sentir como su cuerpo recuperaba energía de forma paulatina. Más allá del suero vio a Jonathan, sentado en una silla bastante incómoda, mirándola fijamente. _

—_¿Anelisse? _

—_Está muerta —repuso Jonathan acercándose a ella—. Pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ya sabía yo que tramaban algo. Debí darme cuenta antes. _

—_Déjame ir —pidió Sakura con monotonía. Sabía que esas eran las palabras correctas, pero no podía evocar ninguna clase de emoción con ellas—. Ya no te sirvo de nada. Tienes tu droga lista. _

_Jonathan soltó una risita. _

—_En eso te equivocas, cariño, aún tengo unas cuantas cosas que probar —señaló el suero—. Esto, por ejemplo. Es una nueva fase, algo que se me ocurrió hace unos días. _

_Sakura miró la bolsa de suero con cierto recelo. Sabía que tenía que asustarse, pero nuevamente no podía evocar sus emociones. _

—_Tú solo relájate, cariño, porque para mañana, no podrás recordar ni sentir absolutamente nada…_

* * *

Rutina.

Shaoran agradecía la tan apacible rutina en la que había caído su vida. Iba al hospital, regresaba a casa temprano, jugaba con su hijo y compartía con Sakura. Incluso se le había hecho mucho más fácil sobrellevar esas largas noches de guardia que lo tenían aislado del mundo, porque sabía que al llegar a casa encontraría en su habitación una botella de cerveza fría y algo de comer. Sí, definitivamente esos dos meses de rutina habían sido los mejores de su vida.

Soltó un suspiro complacido mientras se arreglaba el corbatín frente al espejo del baño. El maldito lacito no quería quedarse en su sitio por más que intentara. Finalmente se rindió y salió de su habitación. Kenji jugaba en el pasillo, luciendo un frac como él, a juego con una corbata diminuta de un rojo brillante. Lo agarró al vuelo y lo llevó en brazos a la sala. Estaban jugando a las luchas cuando la voz de Sakura llegó flotando desde las entrañas del departamento.

—Shaoran vas a arrugarle el traje a tu hijo y vas a arrugarte el traje tú —la voz se iba acercando rápidamente—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no jueguen así? —y de la nada se había materializado frente a ellos.

—Pero Sakura-neechan, nunca nos dejas luchar —se quejó el pequeño, inflando los mofletes.

Sakura rio.

—Hagamos un trato, si te portas bien hoy, te prometo que lucharé contigo mañana temprano

Kenji se lo pensó unos momentos y asintió, sonriente.

—Trato —dijo y se bajó del sillón de un salto.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —le preguntó Sakura al castaño, quién la miraba con expresión indescifrable.

—Estás muy guapa —repuso a la final.

Sakura se sonrojó de golpe y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido color índigo, sin mangas ni tirantes, que se ajustaba provocativamente a su figura. Casi no usaba maquillaje y se había rizado la larga melena castaña.

—Gracias, tú también estás guapo

Shaoran sonrió, ladino.

—Yo siempre estoy guapo —repuso, ofendido—. ¿Acaso la bata de médico me queda tan mal?

—Te queda espantosa —dijo entre carcajadas—. ¿Están listos?

—Por supuesto.

La muchacha asintió y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Kenji, vamos —le dijo al niño—. Recuerda, no puedes correr en la iglesia ni levantar la voz.

Kenji asintió. Sakura le revolvió los cabellos.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Shaoran.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Eres tan niño como tu hijo.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró el castaño al tiempo que abandonaban el piso.

Llegaron a la iglesia veinte minutos después y ni bien Sakura puso un pie en el rellano, Meiling se la llevó a una de las habitaciones ubicadas en el perímetro de la nave. Tomoyo estaba allí, ya embozada en su vestido de novia, con la tiara y el velo en lo alto de la cabeza. Tenía el cabello recogido en la base de la nuca y parecía que la habían bañado en escarcha. Estaba hermosa. Sentada frente a un tocador, hablaba con alguien por teléfono. A pesar de que parecía molesta, su tono de voz era tan cálido y amable como siempre. Tal parecía que sus pacientes no iban a dejarla en paz.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Tomoyo cuando colgó el teléfono. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó—. ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir!

— ¿Y perderme tu boda? Nunca. A ver, que hacer falta.

Meiling repasó la improvisada lista que había garabateado en un papel y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, estamos completas —asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y silbó de pura impresión—. Tenemos casa llena, señoritas. El cura ya está en el altar y Eriol y Shaoran también.

—Entonces iré a avisar al pianista que comience con la marcha —Sakura salió unos instantes de la habitación y regresó igual de rápido—. Vámonos.

Sakura y Meiling agarraron sus ramos, versiones en miniatura del de Tomoyo, y salieron en fila al rellano de la iglesia. La marcha nupcial reverberaba en las paredes y las miradas de todos los presentes estaban clavadas en ellas. Como damas de honor, Meiling y Sakura abrían la procesión, y tras ellas, venía Tomoyo, el rostro oculto por el velo y el vestido atrapando toda la luz del lugar. Eriol, desde el altar, veía a su futura esposa con una devoción casi divina. Las damas de honor ocuparon su lugar y Tomoyo se detuvo junto a su prometido…

La ceremonia fue perfecta, sacada prácticamente de un cuento de hadas. Después de que fueron pronunciados marido y mujer y Eriol besara a la novia, toda la concurrencia salió de forma ordenada de la iglesia directo a sus autos. La recepción se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Daidouji. Un grupo de sirvientas recibió a los invitados y los llevó hasta el salón, decorado con rosas de varios colores y candelabros de plata llenos de velas. Pronto todos tenían copas de champaña o vino y brindaron en voz alta por los novios.

— ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, señorita? —preguntaron junto a ella.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y volteó a su derecha para encontrarse a Shaoran unos pasos más allá. Le sonrió, coqueta, y se acercó a él. Durante los dos últimos meses su relación con Shaoran había mejorado. Desde aquel día en la cocina no habían vuelto a involucrarse de forma íntima, pero a veces se miraban con ansias por encima de la mesa, que era casi lo mismo. Entre Tomoyo y Meiling había conocido mucha gente y se había conseguido un pequeño grupo de amigos que la sacaba casi todos los fines de semana. En las horas que tenía libres visitaba a Meiling en su trabajo y de tarde en tarde aceptaba ayudarles con sesiones de fotos y demás, y como recompensa le daban carta blanca a escoger prendas del armario del estudio. Sus sesiones con Tomoyo seguían y habían hecho progresos, pero nada en concreto que arrojase luz sobre su verdadera identidad. Aun así no perdía la esperanza. Por último, Kenji se había convertido casi en un hijo para ella. Se encargaba de todas sus cosas, desde las consultas del pediatra hasta de comprarle la pasta de dientes que más le gustaba. Debía admitir que era algo bastante cansado y trabajoso, pero infinitamente satisfactorio. Ahora comprendía la alegría de Shaoran cuando hablaba sobre criar a un niño.

—Bastante —repuso y aceptó la copa de vino que le ofrecían—. Aunque nadie me ha invitado a bailar todavía.

Shaoran fingió sorprenderse y se bebió su copa de un trago. Luego, como caballero victoriano, hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano hacia Sakura.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

Sakura estalló en carcajadas y tras darle un trago a su copa, aceptó de buen grado la invitación. Shaoran la llevó hasta el centro de la pista y le explicó las bases del vals. Después de un par de canciones la castaña le había cogido el tino al baile y hacía un maravilloso trabajo luciéndose en la pista. En algún momento Eriol y Tomoyo se les unieron y volvieron a desaparecer igual de rápido. Era normal, todos los presentes querían una foto con la pareja o felicitarles por la boda.

— ¿Y Kenji? —preguntó Sakura un rato después.

—Con Meiling. Han tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo no sale como a ella le gusta. Se llevó a mi hijo y ha pasado jugando con él toda la noche.

—Ya llegará.

—Eso espero o tendré que recurrir al alcohol para que se le pase el malgenio y Meiling borracha es un peligro para la sociedad.

—Eso sería algo digno de ver —la música se detuvo y salieron de la pista.

—Bailas bastante bien, Sakura.

—Eso es porque tuve un excelente profesor —le sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón. Voy por algo de beber, ya regreso.

Sakura asintió y se recostó contra la pared más cercana, observando atentamente a los presentes. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

— ¡Sakura! —Tomoyo se apareció a su lado. Había cambiado su vestido de novia por otro más sencillo, de color perla. Ya no llevaba la tiara ni el velo—. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sakura echó un vistazo, buscando a Shaoran, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Finalmente se rindió y siguió a Tomoyo hasta el otro lado del salón, dónde Eriol conversaba con un hombre un palmo más alto que él. Usaba un traje de color plata y el cabello negro enmarcaba un rostro de facciones finas, pero sin desdibujar por completo su descendencia asiática. Cuando la castaña finalmente pudo verlo bien, se detuvo en seco, perdida en sus ojos azules.

—Sakura, te presento a Kishimoto Akio, médico no practicante y dueño de Kishimoto Inc., una compañía que ensambla y produce equipos médicos —hizo Tomoyo las presentaciones—. Akio, Sakura Kinomoto, una amiga.

—Es un placer conocerla, Kinomoto-san —el tipo le besó la mano y le sonrió, coqueto—. Es usted muy atractiva, ¿se lo habían dicho?

Sakura asintió en silencio. No podía hablar. Algo en ese hombre le despertaba un terror que no entendía. Tomoyo pareció darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su amiga, porque la llevó a un rincón apartado y le pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Sakura, estás helada —había preocupación en su voz—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Trató de responderle, pero no podía. El miedo se le había robado la voz. De forma inconsciente desvió la mirada hacia Akio y lo atrapó mirándola también. Comenzó a temblar. Y así como le pasó en el camino hacia Tokio, una jaqueca apareció de la nada y las voces comenzaron a perforarle los tímpanos otra vez. Pero esta ocasión un nítido recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente. A lo lejos podía escuchar a Tomoyo pidiéndole que se tranquilice…

—_Sakura, ¿estás lista? _

_Un hombre de unos cincuenta años entró en la habitación, luciendo un terno bastante elegante. Por algún motivo Sakura sabía que usualmente pasaba embozado en un traje de doctor y el cambio le era un tanto desconcertante. _

—_Ese vestido te queda muy bien, cariño —la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la sacó de la habitación. El pasillo se veía como el de un hospital, blanco, vacío y estéril. Confundida, echó a andar junto al hombre hacia la salida—. En cuestión de horas estarás en tu nueva casa. _

— _¿Nueva casa? —no había emoción en su voz. Era tan vacía como la de una máquina. _

—_Sí, nos vamos a otro laboratorio, cariño, ya no es seguro para ti este lugar —parecía sinceramente preocupado—. Te gustará Tokio, es muy lindo en esta época del año. _

—_Tokio… —repitió de forma mecánica. _

_Un auto los esperaba en la calle. La puerta trasera se abrió de inmediato y un hombre bastante alto, de ojos azules y rostro asiático se bajó para recibirlos. _

—_Akio, gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarnos —dijo el hombre a su lado—. Ya sabes que no entiendo ni una palabra de japonés y me pierdo en esa ciudad tan grande. _

_El aludido rio. _

—_No te preocupes Jonathan, pero sabes bien que no hago esto por ti, sino por Sakura —le sonrió—. Nadie mejor que un japonés para llevar a una japonesa de regreso a casa. _

— _¿Irina hizo ya el papeleo? _

—_Todo está listo. El pasaporte de Sakura espera en el aeropuerto y hablando de eso, si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde. _

— _¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella entonces. _

—_Perdón, soy un maleducado, mi nombre es Kishimoto Akio, soy socio de Jonathan, y trabajé con él el proyecto Biorite —hizo una reverencia—. Vámonos. _

_Sakura asintió y se subió al auto…_

* * *

¡Sakura!

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

— ¡Sakura!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Reconoció el techo como el de la habitación de Tomoyo y se incorporó de un salto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón le latía desbocado. Eso no había sido un sueño, era imposible. No lo había imaginado. Enfocó a los demás presentes en la habitación y su miedo se aplacó un tanto. Tomoyo estaba sentada a su lado, el rostro contraído en una mueca de preocupación. Eriol, Meiling, Han y Shaoran también estaban allí, todos mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—Shaoran —su voz sonaba tan mecánica como en su recuerdo. Se aclaró la garganta—. Kishimoto Akio sabe quién soy.

* * *

Akio decidió que era momento de desaparecer cuando un brillo de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Se despidió de los demás y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. El corazón le saltaba de felicidad en el pecho. Después de dos meses buscándola, finalmente había dado con ella y en el lugar menos esperado y junto a la gente menos esperada. Daidouji Tomoyo era una buena amiga, una mujer con la que sabía que siempre podía contar y quién conocía muy bien su fascinación con la genética. Se conocían desde niños y a pesar de que habían seguido carreras distintas, ambos sentían la misma pasión hacia la medicina. Había sido una sabia decisión aceptar ir a su boda. Y aunque no llegó a la ceremonia en la iglesia, recibió una recompensa mucho mayor en la fiesta.

Condujo por espacio de media hora, hasta llegar a un barrio residencial a las afueras de la ciudad. Se bajó del auto casi corriendo y aporreó la puerta con fuerza. Scarlett abrió en ropa interior. Al reconocer a su visitante sonrió.

—Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo, tendrás que venir otro día, no estoy de humor —aunque su sonrisa de gato decía otra cosa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Akio?

—La encontré. Encontré a Sakura.

* * *

—Sakura… ¿de qué estás hablando? —Tomoyo la miraba igual que el resto—. Es imposible. Akio no te conoce.

Sakura negó. Nadie le creía.

—Me conoce Tomoyo, él sabe qué es lo que me pasó —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Recuerdas el dibujo que te enseñé en la primera sesión? Ese lugar es real. Yo vivía en Nueva York. Y Akio lo sabe.

—Más despacio, Sakura —Shaoran se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura respiró profundo y les dijo lo que vio. No lo había imaginado. Era un miserable recuerdo.

—No pueden haber dos japoneses de un metro noventa con ojos azules y cabello negro que tengan el mismo nombre —comenzaba a desesperarse—. Él fue a recogernos. Yo estaba con un hombre, Jonathan, y me dijo que vendríamos a Tokio. Al laboratorio de Tokio. Y le agradeció a Akio por hacer de nuestro guía. Jonathan no habla japonés.

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Un extraño dolor el parte interna del brazo comenzaba a molestarle.

—No estoy mintiendo ni me lo estoy imaginando. Kishimoto Akio me conoce —repitió—. Por dos meses han estado esperando a que recordase algo importante, algo que realmente nos diga quién carajo soy y cuando finalmente pasa lo primero que hacen es tacharlo como una alucinación. Tienen que creerme. Él sabe quién soy.

Shaoran fue el primero en asentir. Los demás lo imitaron. Lo cierto era que ninguno le creía, pero por el bien de Sakura tendrían que pretender que era así.

—Está bien, te creo —le dijo el castaño, sujetándola suavemente por los hombros—. Tomoyo, por favor ve por Akio y dile que venga. Tal vez nos pueda explicar que es lo que pasa.

La pelinegra asintió. Regresó al poco tiempo, sola, y más confundida que antes.

—Se fue —dijo—. Dejó un mensaje para mí en la entrada. Algo pasó en su fábrica y tuvo que irse de emergencia. Mañana hablaré con él.

Shaoran asintió.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —miró a Sakura con aprehensión—. Tú necesitas descansar.

Sakura asintió y se despidió de los demás. Abandonó la mansión en silencio y se subió en el auto de malos modos. Kenji dormía a pierna suelta en el asiento trasero. Shaoran fue el último en subirse.

—Yo sé que no me crees —dijo Sakura tras veinte minutos de camino—. Y está bien. Es casi imposible que después de tanto tiempo buscando por respuestas haya encontrado una así como así. Pero yo sé lo que vi y es real. Apuesto a que la policía si me creería.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? —Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sé que la policía te llama a base diaria a preguntarte por mí. Me parecía extraño que ese detective dejase de venir tan de repente y entonces se me ocurrió que ya no venía por que hablaba directamente contigo. Ellos, al igual que nosotros, están muy interesados en descubrir quién soy.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y la miró un instante. Tenía los ojos hinchados y le temblaban los labios. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso su mente estaba tan dañada que creaba recuerdos de la nada para compensar por todos los que habían desaparecido? Es que se le hacía imposible creerle. Era demasiada coincidencia. Tal vez Akio le recordaba a alguien de su pasado y eso originó el ataque.

—Tienes razón, ellos están bastante interesados en ti —repuso Shaoran a la final. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

—Sé que tuviste tus razones para no decírmelo, lo más probable para que no me preocupe, pero sí me preocupo y te voy a pedir de favor que no vuelvas a mentirme. A diferencia de ti, yo sí te creo todo lo que me dices.

No volvieron a hablar por el resto de la noche. Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura bajó a Kenji en brazos y ella misma lo cambió de ropa y lo dejó en su cama. Se despidió de Shaoran con fría cortesía y se encerró en su habitación. El castaño se quedó en medio pasillo, sintiéndose como un insecto. _'A diferencia de ti, yo sí te creo todo lo que me dices'_ Era un idiota. Ya sabía él que ocultarle a Sakura algo tan importante como el interés de la policía estaba mal. Pero no había tenido la valentía de decírselo, mucho menos cuando las cosas marchaban tan bien. Soltó un suspiro y entró en su habitación. Se quitó el traje y en ropa interior se metió en la cama. Con la mirada clavada en el techo, trató de vaciar su mente, pero era inútil. Las palabras de Sakura lo habían herido y más todavía por qué estaban llenas de razón. Ella no cuestionaba absolutamente nada de lo que le decía y cuando ella le pedía que confiase, lo primero que hacía era dudar. Tal vez era verdad. Tal vez Akio la conocía. Tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para saberlo.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio el sol en lo alto del cielo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. El reloj en la mesilla marcaban las diez de la mañana, confirmando su teoría. Abatido, salió de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró. Salió de su habitación y se quedó parado como imbécil en medio pasillo al ver la habitación de su hijo vacía. Pasados unos segundos salió de su trance y continuó andando. Encontró a Sakura en la cocina, preparando un desayuno para dos. Todavía no había rastro de su hijo.

—¿Dónde está Kenji? —preguntó entonces.

—Meiling se lo llevó temprano —repuso ella, lacónica—. Buenos días, Shaoran.

—¿Por qué se lo llevó?

—Tu madre la llamó y le pidió que le llevase al niño. Es domingo. Supongo que está en su derecho —rápidamente sirvió la mesa. Típico desayuno americano—. Eriol llamó también. Akio está de viaje, alguna tontería sobre su fábrica. Supongo que tendré que esperar. Mientras tanto todos pueden seguir pensando que estoy loca —se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a comer—. Ya se fueron a su luna de miel, volverán en una semana. ¿No vas a sentarte?

Shaoran asintió y tomó asiento. Al igual que Sakura comenzó a comer. A ratos trataba de llamar su atención, pero ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo; realmente estaba enojada con él. Suspiró. Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio.

—Puedes dejar los platos en el fregadero, los lavaré cuando regrese —la muchacha se puso de pie y recogió la mesa—. Y si no te apresuras van a multarte otra vez por llegar tarde.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dar un paseo.

Sin despedirse, la vio recoger sus cosas de la sala y salir del departamento.


End file.
